Starting Over
by Ella Mae
Summary: This is an EmilySonny story or at least that's the way I want it to be. I just hope you will enjoy and please read and review. Thanks. EM
1. Chapter 1

Let me say first and foremost that I do not own these characters. They are the property of General Hospital and ABC I just want to borrow them for a little fanfiction. Also I grew up watching GH but got away over the years and came back just after the train wreck and I've been hooked since. It's a Sonny/Emily story for those interested. I haven't written anything in a long time and hope that you will let me know what you think. This takes place after Wednesday's episode and Emily going back after the hat that one of the boys left behind. I don't know what's going to happen Monday but for my story I'm going to go from there. Thanks. EM

…………………………………………………..

They were headed back to the car after visiting Carly. The boys were so happy. It had meant so much to them, especially Michael, to see their mom on Thanksgiving. Emily hoped it would be a special memory that would keep them strong while their mother was away. The driver opened the car door and she rushed the boys in when she noticed that Morgan didn't have his hat. She told him to make sure the kids were buckled in and that she would be right back.

Emily turned to go back in to the building when she heard Michael calling for her from the car, "Aunt Emily?"

She turned back to see what he wanted, "Yes Michael?"

"Tell our mom again how much we love her and can't wait for her to be better and able to come back home o.k."

Her heart broke at the sadness and hope in his voice. He had been through so much. She smiled back, "You bet. Now you guys get warm and I'll be right back."

Emily got back to Carly's room and knocked on the door. She was trying to knock off the chill by rubbing her hands together as the door opened and there stood Carly with the hat in hand and a strange look on her face. "Hey, um…I see you found Morgan's hat," she tried to laugh off her sudden nervousness as she was ushered in. She turned to look at her friend, "The boys really enjoyed their visit today and Michael wanted me to tell you again how much they loved you and couldn't wait for you to get well so you could all be back together again."

Carly handed Emily the hat. "Hmmm….at least my kids want me back."

Emily wasn't sure but she thought she heard an edge to the other woman's voice that hadn't been there before today. It was calm and intimidating all at once. Carly was looking at her like she was trying to figure her out and Emily felt like a specimen under a microscope. She decided to try and focus the other woman's attention elsewhere, after all Carly hadn't been well and her own judgment had been way off as of late maybe she was reading the whole thing wrong.

"Come on Carly you don't mean that. Everybody wants you back," the other woman cocked her head at this and Emily felt like an bumbling idiot, "ok maybe not everyone but those of us that count."

"Sonny doesn't want me, he told me so the other night."

"Carly?" Emily was trying to think of something to say.

"Umm, you know Emily it's hard to resist a man like Sonny Corinthos even harder not to fall in love with him."

Emily didn't know how to respond. Her mind was reeling 'Surely she doesn't think…no, no, she's just….'

Carly opened the door, seeming somehow satisfied by the nervous tension suddenly in the air. "I think you should go now the boys are waiting."

She started out the door trying to think of something to say in response to the cold eyes that watched her walk out but Carly seemed determined to have the last word as she closed the door. "Tell my boys that I'll see them soon." Leaving a stunned Emily to ponder what had just happened and what exactly the former Mrs. Sonny Corinthos was implying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Emily couldn't get the events of earlier off of her mind. As soon as they got home the boys went upstairs to play leaving her with some time on her hands to try and sort it all out. She slumped down on the couch running her hands through her hair. How could Carly even think that I would be able to fall for Sonny much less any other man right now? That's the last thing I need in this sorry excuse of a life of mine.

It wasn't any secret that Carly and she weren't exactly close, after all the other woman full heartedly supported Sonny's sister Courtney's relationship with Nicholas and had expected her former husband to do so as well but he and Jason along with Reese and Sam had been her support system at a time when she needed her friends the most. She looked around her, smiling at the laughter she heard coming from the boys room. Her husband's betrayal had hit her hard and when Sonny let her stay here he never realized the lifeline he had given her. The chance to focus her attention on those two boys had been her way of coping and looking after Michael and Morgan was a true bright light when her world had seemed so dim.

Med school had kept her busy too but after Reese's death that part of her life was an unsure path she didn't know if she should follow now. Maybe she should never have even attempted it, sometimes she wondered if she was just trying to please her parents. She hadn't even told them of her decision to drop out of the medical program for the time being. They just couldn't seem to understand what she was going through right now.

She closed her eyes to the memories as the lonely reality of her life began to seep in to the protective walls she had put up around her. Her chin trembled as the tears welled up. Shaking her head Emily fought to regain her composure.

"I need to get out of here." She spoke out loud to herself as she jumped up and went to the phone."

"Hi Bobbie? This is Emily, I know this is short notice and that your former son-in-law is not your favorite person but um… do you think you could come over and watch the boys for a little while? Sonny's out and I wanted to go check on Jason. Oh thank you Bobbie I really appreciate this. The boys will be so happy to see you. I'll let the guards know you're coming. Ok bye."

Emily ran her fingers under her eyes as she hurried upstairs to let the boys know she was going out and that their grandmother was coming over to visit. She was smiling at the thought of seeing her brother and who knows maybe she'd stop in to see Lucky and Elizabeth too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Roselawn Carly paced back and forth like a caged animal gnawing on her lower lip lightly pounding her fist into her open palm, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of here. Why hadn't she seen it before? Her dad was right Emily was a little too close to her family for comfort. Jason's little sister or not she was still a threat and as long as she was stuck in here there was no way she could stop it. Thank goodness her father had opened her eyes in time. When she had showed up with the kids it took everything she had not to let into her then. She rolled her eyes. 'Poor little Emily, hah, she couldn't hold onto her own husband, did she really believe she could have a chance with Sonny. Just because he had told her that they couldn't be together again Carly knew he hadn't meant it after all he would always love her, they had a family together and all they needed was a chance to work things out. She just needed to get back home.

At that same moment Emily was stepping off the elevator at the hospital. She saw Sonny and Robin standing outside of Jason's room and headed towards them. Sonny looked up and they held eye contact as she walked their way. Why did she feel nervous all of a sudden? 'Shake it off Em, there's no truth to what Carly said earlier. He's your friend and that's all nothing more nothing less.'

"Hey. How was the trip?"

Robin gave Emily a hug. "Hi there." Looking back between her and Sonny. "Trip? Where'd you go."

"She took the kids to see Carly." Sonny answered back.

Emily looked at them both. She didn't want to let on to him about anything Carly had said to her. "Yeah, Michael wanted to take her some stuff for Thanksgiving. They had a really good time. Sonny I hope you don't mind I asked Bobbie to sit with them so I could come see Jason."

"Not at all. You need time to yourself too. I understand that."

"Thanks." She turned to focus her attention on Robin. "So how is my big brother?"

Robin sighed. "It was touch and go there for a little while but it looks like the medicine is having the effect I hoped it would. Sam's with him now but I'm sure he would be glad to see you. If both of you would excuse me I need to go check on some test results that I'm waiting for." She gave Emily a hug. "It's so good to be home. Let's get together soon and catch up ok."

She hugged her friend back "You bet. Just say when."

"Alright you two I'll see you later. Bye."

Sonny hadn't taken his eyes off of Emily since she stepped off the elevator. She was dealing with so much right now he wondered how she was able to keep it all together. Something was wrong though he could just feel it.

Emily looked back at him. "I'm so glad to hear some good news for a change. Sam and Jason must be so relieved. Robin said it had been rough. What happened?"

"It seems that he had heart failure and they had to resuscitate him but he's ok now."

She put her hand to he mouth. "Oh my god, Jason."

Sonny grabbed her shoulders, "He's fine Emily, it's ok." He wanted to kick himself for telling her all that. He should have just kept it to himself.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm sorry to be so emotional, I just don't think I could face losing someone else so soon."

He hugged her to him feeling her stiffen against him.

"Emily is everything alright? Has something happened?"

She pulled away wiping her eyes, "No. It's just been a long day is all."

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked unconvinced.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see Jason now. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure. Tell both of them I will be back tomorrow."

"Ok."

Sonny watched her go in suddenly hearing clapping behind him. He turned to see Durant lounging against the wall.

"Bravo, Bravo. So that's how you win them to you? After witnessing that I have no regrets warning my daughter about the two of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny glared back at his former father-in-law. "You wanna repeat that?"

Durant pushed himself from against the wall. "I don't think so. I'm sure you understood me quite well," he gestured toward Jason's hospital room, "by the way did I hear you correctly when you said that Emily took the boys to see Carly? If so I hate that I missed them."

"Where my sons go and who takes them there are none of your business."

"I hate to differ with you on that. My daughter needs someone to look after her interest where their concerned."

"So you went to Roselawn and did that by filling her head with rumors and insinuations, I'll remember that when the father of the year nominations come out."

"Oh and it's healthy for her to continue believing that you will always love her and that you have a future together?"

"No," Sonny shook his head, "Carly knows were not getting back together. I've always been clear with her about that. She's the mother of my kids and whether you like it or not that alone will always connect us. The most important thing is for her to get better so she can be back with them and them with her."

"Yeah so you say. I wonder how she felt about Emily showing up with them?"

Sonny had had enough, he shoved Durant back up against the wall, "For your sake you better hope that Carly took what you said with a grain of salt." Pressing him back as hard as he could to get his point across, "You want to hurt me fine but you leave Emily out of your sick little games. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Durant smirked, straightening his suit as he was let go.

Sonny watched him leave and looked back to the door that Emily had gone through only moments before. 'Damn him.' He wanted to slam his fist through the wall where the man's head had been only moments before. His gut had told him something was wrong and now he had a good idea what it was. He'd find a way to fix it. He had to, she didn't deserve any of this and he'd be damned if he was going to watch her suffer it.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope none of you think that I am moving too slow with this. I'm just trying to include other characters and build the story up. Thanks for all your support so far. EM

Chapter 5

Totally oblivious to what was happening outside, Emily grinned at her brother and Sam. She bent to hug Jason, "I am so glad that you're ok," straightening back up to repeat the gesture with Sam.

"Me too. So how is my little sister?"

"Good, but enough about me,' Emily wanted to shift the conversation away from her before it even started, "how are the two of you?"

The couple looked at each other. Great, better than great, the treatments seem to have worked and I have my memory back, I have a fiancé…"

Emily was stunned, "Wait, you have a what? Can you repeat that last part?"

Jason grinned at Sam. "Go ahead and show her. I know you want to."

"Show me what?"

"Just this. It's nothing really." Sam said nonchalantly.

"NOTHIHG!" Brother and sister spoke in unison as the other woman held her left hand out for Emily to see the ring.

"Gee, see if I buy you another important piece of jewelry any time soon." Jason laughed as Sam playfully batted her eyes at him.

Emily laughed with them. "I wondered when he would finally have the nerve to make an honest woman out of you. So tell me, have you told anyone else yet or am I honored with being the first to hear it?"

"You're the first." Sam said looking back at her husband to be. "Believe it or not Jason didn't even tell Sonny what he was up to."

"Emily placed her hand to her heart, "I really am special."

Sam hugged her. "Yes you are and don't you forget it."

"Aww thanks Sam. My brother made a wise choice when he decided to let you into his life."

Jason rolled his eyes as Sam looked at him and agreed.

Emily decided that was her cue to leave. After another round of hugs she headed out to check on her childhood friends Lucky and Elizabeth.

She arrived at Lucky's room, knocking before she entered. He was by himself. "Hey, where's Liz?"

Lucky sighed. "I sent her home. She's exhausted. What about you? You look like you could use some rest yourself."

She smiled appreciating his concern. Lucky could always see right through her whether she wanted him to or not. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Looking as if he didn't believe her.

"I'm sure."

He decided to let it go. "Elizabeth said that Jason was here and that Robin was trying to help him. How's that going?"

"Great. Jason seems to be on the mend."

"What about you? Have they said when they are going to let you out of here?"

"A couple more days. I would have been out of here before now but I think Elizabeth has conspired with the doctors to keep me longer. She's such a worrier."

"So she should be." Emily spoke up in defense of her friend. She almost lost you in that tunnel."

"I know. I know. I'm so lucky to have her."

"Yes you are." She agreed with a smile.

They talked for a few more minutes before Emily decided to leave but not before getting Lucky to promise to have Liz call her later. She closed the door and headed towards the elevator at least she could be happy for the people that she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks again for those of you who are reading. I really appreciate it. EM

Chapter 6

Sonny noticed that Bobbie's car was still in the driveway when he got home. He guessed Emily was still out. Oh well he might as well get this over with and walked through the front door. The sarcasm in her voice hit him from the top of the stairs.

"Well if it isn't his royal highness himself."

Looking up, "Hello Bobbie. The boys alright?" He really wanted to avoid a confrontation with Carly's mother so he tried to keep the tone of his voice calm.

"They'd be even better if their mother was here but you ruined that one for them now didn't you?"

"Look Bobbie I'm not going to discuss this with you. You know the situation with Carly. I did the best I could."

The redhead continued down the stairs but she wasn't about to just let it rest there. "She called me today. She seemed a little distraught."

He walked over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink. "And?"

"That's all you have to say is "And?"

"I have a pretty good idea but you're itching to tell me so let's just get it over with."

"Ok. I'll be blunt. Are you and Emily sleeping together?"

He had just taken a swallow and nearly choked as soon as the words came from out of her mouth. As he gained his composure and was sure that he wasn't going to do something he would regret he answered simply and quietly. "No."

Not satisfied with the answer she continued to pursue the subject further. "Are you sure? Because Carly swears that there is something going on and don't get me wrong." Waving her hands in front of her, as if to stress her point. "I would love to see you with someone else and for my daughter to want nothing more to do with you but right now that's not the case so for the sake of her sanity I demand that whatever is going on stop right this moment"

He pointed at her then back to himself. "You're demanding me? In my house? I don't think so. My personal life is my business. Carly made that decision when she moved on with Alcazar. By the way I don't see you giving him much grief over her predicament. But if you want to blame somebody for how she's reacting why don't you talk to Durant. He got this whole thing started in the first place."

"What's her father got to do with this?" She wanted to know.

"You're so full of questions why don't you ask him." Sonny replied taking another gulp of his drink hoping the other woman would just give up. He prayed a silent thank you when he saw her reaching for her coat and purse. "Maybe I will."

Just thenthe other woman in question walked in as Bobbie turned to leave. Emily picked up on the bad vibrations as soon as she came into the room. "Is everything alright? Bobbie? Sonny?"

Bobbie looked Emily up and down. She didn't want to believe her daughter's accusations about the two of them but she still wasn't convinced. She knew that the mobster had a way of seducing women. As much as she disliked him she couldn't feel anything but sympathy for the young woman before her. "Everything is fine. We were just having a friendly conversation. I really should be going." She turned to look at him coldly and then back at Emily to say goodbye before walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The door closed and the silence in its wake was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Sonny, I'm.." She started to speak but he cut her off before she could finish.

He looked down at the glass in his hand and shook his head. "Don't. None of this is your fault."

She still tried to apologize. "It is though. I should have known better than to call her. Sonny I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

He sat down, revealing the weariness in his voice. "You needed the break, besides," he shrugged, "I was married to her daughter off and on the last few years I think I can handle whatever she dishes out."

She decided this was her cue to go to the guesthouse so he could rest but before she could suggest it he motioned for her to sit down next to him on the sofa. After all the grief she had caused him she felt like she should if only for a few minutes so she took off her coat and complied.

"So are you going to tell me what happened at Roselawn or not?"

"I already told you," refusing to look at him, "nothing. Besides it wasn't so much what she said as to what I felt she was implying."

"Emily I never meant for you to get caught up in all the drama that is Carly and me. "

Emily looked up at him then. "Why is my conversation or might I say her conversation with me your fault?"

Sonny decided not to hide it from her. He went on to explain about Durant's lies.

"Well I'm glad to know that it wasn't something I did to set her off but Sonny you can't blame her, she's not herself and if I was in her shoes who's to say I couldn't be led to believe the same thing."

"I don't hold her responsible and you're not in her shoes. You've been nothing but a friend who needed a friend and I just wish others wouldn't be so quick to make it something that it's not."

Emily took a deep breath. "Look Sonny, you offered me a refuge in a storm of my own making but maybe it's time I found a place of my own, I'm taking a sabbatical from med school and I can use the time to look for something when I'm not helping with the kids."

He stood up and turned back to face her. "You're not going anywhere and you're definitely not quitting school."

She got up to stand and face him. "Sonny I'm not some teenager walking away from high school, I'm a grown woman who needs to take some time to think about what I need to do and where I need to go. Reese…"

He took her face in his hands, shaking his head at her. "When are you going to realize that her death was not your fault? If anybody is to blame it should be me. I was with her in those tunnels, I saw her in pain, I let her convince all of us that she was ok."

Emily was trying to hold back the tears. "I should have known, I should have been able to save her. Don't you see Sonny," feeling the damn break, "I stole her life from her."

He caught the first tears as the fell wanting to say anything that would ease her pain. "You didn't steal her life but you did help give life to Molly. She and Alexis would'nt have made it without you."

"Come here." He led her back to the couch putting his arm around her shoulder as they sat back down. "Listen I'm not trying to tell you what to do. All I want is for you to just think about it before stepping away from something that means so much to you. After that if you decide to go through with it then I'll respect that. What do you say?"

She answered him silently with a nod of her head.

"Another thing. The guesthouse is your home as long as you want to stay there. Even if you decide that looking after the boys is too much," he put his finger to her lips as she started to disagree, "you can still stay and see them as often as you want. I can find someone else to watch them full-time but you are an important part of their life Emily and don't want to take that away from them."

"Thank you."

Sonny got up a few minutes later to go check on the boys. Upon his return he found Emily had stretched out and was sound asleep herself. He watched her for a moment before finding something to put over her. Sonny reached out to move her hair from her face and caught himself as she began to unconsciously nestle herself against the cushions for comfort. It was an image he couldn't get out of his mind as he dimmed the lights and went back upstairs to try and sleep get some rest of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Miss Emily?" Alice asked incredulously when she opened the door to the youngest of Alan and Monica's children.

The younger woman laughed as she walked in. "In the flesh. I came by to see my mom. Is she here?"

"Yes mam let me see if I can find her for you. It's so good to see you." Alice bent forward with a hint of glee, "By the way," she whispered looking around, "if you see your aunt Tracy having a fit just ignore her she hasn't been too happy since Mister Luke's daughter moved in."

Emily tried to keep a calm face, "I will," she whispered back. At that same moment she was nearly knocked off her feet as Lucky's little sister ran by her and out the door as her aunt screamed obscenities from somewhere upstairs.

Alice grinned before turning to leave. "See what I mean?"

"Some things never change." She said to herself while walking into the living room.

Monica entered shortly after giving her daughter a hug. "Emily I'm glad you decided to come, I'd have gone to see you but…"

"It's ok mom." Her parents hadn't approved of many of her decisions lately especially the one she made to accept the offer of a roof from Port Charles' most notorious mobster.

Monica decided to tread softly. Alan and she had made so many mistakes with their children and though they were estranged from Jason more than Emily she didn't want to lose what little bit of one she had with her daughter. "So," she sat down, "I heard you had asked for some time off."

Emily sat down across from her mother. "Yeah. About that mom…"

"It's ok honey I understand."

She hadn't expected this reaction. "You do?"

"Of course. Your first loss, even as a med student, can be just as difficult as the first one you will experience as a doctor. Honey I just want you to really think before you do this. You've accomplished so much."

"Actually I have been and I'm on my way to GH to talk to them about coming back."

"Oh Emily I'm so happy. What made you change your mind?"

She decided not to tell her mom about her talk with Sonny. "Let's just say that I see it a little differently now."

Monica suspected there was more to it but she wasn't going to push. "Well however it came about I'm glad."

Emily got up to leave and they walked to the front door together. She reached out and hugged her mother close. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, and Emily?"

"Yeah mom."

"Call me if you need me. I won't always know how to help but I want to try."

"I'll try to remember that. I love you mom." She quickly kissed her mothers cheek before turning to walk out not seeing her mother reach up to touch the spot, touched by the simple gesture of affection or the tears that followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The man waiting at the dock glanced at his watch as the young girl walked up to him. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know Vinney, but I think this will make up for it." Lulu Spencer said handing him the pearl necklace and bracelet.

He let out a low whistle. "Nice," and upon a closer look he said, "very nice. Got anything else."

"No but I will. My evil step mommy watches every move I make right now." Lulu laughed, "I guess she doesn't trust daddy's little girl." She nodded at the jewelry in his hand. "How much do you think we can get?"

"Depends on who I take it to. I'll check around and be in touch. Something like this takes time. What if she reports it missing? I'll have to be careful who I deal with."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You better not screw me on this."

He looked offended and gave the jewelry back to her. "I make deals and move stuff for people all the time, these little trinkets don't mean squat to me. You think you can do better go for it."

She relented and handed them back. "Just let me know and soon."

They heard the echo of footsteps coming near them. Lulu turned to look at who was coming; hoping her and Vinney could continue to keep their acquaintance a secret. She had nothing to fear though because he had the same idea and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lulu?"

"Hi Emily. Hey, didn't I see you at the house earlier?"

"I'm surprised you saw anything as fast as you were going."

"Oh that. Well your aunt and I don't exactly click you know."

Emily nodded. "Yeah aunt Tracey has that effect on a lot of us. Are you here alone? I thought I heard somebody else as I was walking up."

Lulu turned and pointed behind her. "It was one of the dock hands asking me for the time."

Emily didn't believe that but let it go. She decided to try some giving some advice instead. "Lulu you know the dock isn't exactly the safest place to hang out."

The girl immediately was on the defensive. "The last time I looked you were my brother's soon to be ex not my mother."

"I'm trying to help. Anything could happen to you out here."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself. I don't need any goody two-shoe advice from you. Why don't you save it for that Corinthos guy's two brats."

Emily got angry at the mention of Michael and Morgan in that way. "I was just trying to help. I don't think Lucky or Nikolas would approve too much of you being down here."

The younger girl narrowed her eyes at her current sister-in-law not really knowing what to say except something to hurt the older woman. "It's not hard to understand why my brother left you."

Emily was stunned at the venom in the girls voice but before she could respond back Lulu was gone. She shook her head and wanted to kick herself for even trying to bother as she walked away herself towards the hospital not noticing the man stepping out from behind the stack of crates as she walked by.

Vinney dialed a number on his cell phone and waited patiently for person on the other side to pick up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's me. Do you still want information about anybody connected to Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry again for the lack of update. It's end of the quarter and I have last minute assignments and finals. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed and to those who have just given the story a chance reading. It's not the best and I have read better but for all of you thanks. EM

Chapter 10

Elizabeth Spencer was coming around the corner when she spotted her best friend leaving the administrators office. Her eyes lit up and she crossed her fingers hoping that it meant what she thought. She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she called out.

"Em?"

The other woman turned to at the sound of her friend's voice. "Hey Liz."

"Well?" Elizabeth asked tipping her head in the direction the door to their left.

"Well what?" Emily grinned wanting to have a little fun with the other woman's impatience. She didn't have long to wait.

Elizabeth's shoulders sunk down as she released a breath and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Just cut to the chase Cassadine are you in or out?"

"Cut to the chase Cassadine?" Emily lifted an eyebrow. "You and Lucky haven't been married a month and already you are beginning to sound like a Spencer," she knew better than to say which one and decided to go ahead and tell her. "I start back tomorrow."

Elizabeth gave her friend and excited hug and stepped back. "It will be so good to see you back around here. So they didn't give you any hassle?"

The women started down the corridor.

"No, they were pretty understanding actually. Also it seems that both Ric and Alexis sent in letters of gratitude for the way I helped them under the circumstances. I was quick to remind them though that it was Robin Scorpio that really did the most important part when it counted the most."

"Stop it Em." Elizabeth said, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Have you seen Nikolas?"

Emily leaned slightly sideways. "No. He's a little preoccupied these days. Remember?"

"Yeah but Emily you know he still cares. What about the way you two connected at mine and Lucky's wedding? It was magic."

"Liz?" She stopped to look at her longtime friend.

"What?" She looked back. "Everyone knows how much you two love each other. Courtney can never replace the life you shared."

Emily closed her eye's knowing that there was no other way to break it to her friend but to be as honest with her as she had come to be with herself. "Elizabeth he's not coming back I've accepted it and I wish you would too."

"Well I won't," she said suddenly sounding like an impetuous little girl instead of the grown woman she was, "and I can't believe you are too. She regretted her outburst as soon as the words were out of her mouth when she saw the sadness in her friend's eyes. Both knew what had happened to bring all of this about and how much Emily and even Nikolas had suffered already because of it. She reached out to her friend. "I'm sorry Em."

Emily smiled. "It's ok. If anyone has a right to an opinion in this it's you. If I had only listened to you about the counseling, if I would have…"

Elizabeth finished for her. "Then maybe things would have still gone the way it has. The most important thing is that you are picking up the pieces and trying to go forward and as your friend I should," she smiled and squeezed her friends hand, "no, I am proud of you."

"Oh Liz," Emily hugged her friend and pulled away wiping her eyes, "it's been so hard."

Before the other woman could respond they were interrupted by a familiar voice to them both.

"Well if it isn't my two of my favorite girls," Lucky Spencer said rolling up in a wheelchair, looking back and forth between the two women. If he noticed the anything out of the ordinary he didn't comment. Instead he decided to lighten the mood.

"Please tell me you've convinced my lovely wife to spring me from this place. I deserve a decent bed and not to mention an edible meal." Winking at his childhood friend. "That reminds me, do you know where we can get a decent chef forcheap Em?" Laughing as he leaned away from his wife's backhand motion.

Emily looked at the other woman. "I could pull some strings and get them to find some excuse to keep him longer. Just say the word Liz it's up to you."

Lucky looked back and forth suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Taking a deep breath and she put her hands to her husband's forehead. "I don't know he feels a little warm to me. Do you think we should?"

"Now wait a minute you two," Lucky started talking fast, " I feel fine and honey you really are the best cook I really was only thinking about you needing a break what with Cameron and all…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The laughter down the hall drifted closer and closer to the open door of Jason's room. Sonny had been filling him in on some business deals he was looking into. Though Jason had decided to leave he was still the only person Sonny could trust to talk things over with.

Jason was looking over some papers as he was listening to the mobster's plan. "Yeah see I was thinking about putting him in charge over there. What do you think? You've worked with him on some stuff."

Sonny never heard Jason's reply. Instead he became focused on the sounds outside the room. One stood out above all the rest. Hers.

They hadn't seen much of each other since their talk the other night. It had taken a long time for him to finally go to sleep only to be awakened by what he thought to be a door easing open downstairs. When he got up to check on it he realized it had only been her leaving. He watched as she walked to the guesthouse. She had been so quiet, making sure everything was put back the way it had been before they had said their silent good nights. It was the first time he had realized something else too, that he missed her.

Jason's voice jerked him back to the here and now. "Yo Sonny? Hey man, are you hearing me?"

Rubbing his hand over his face. "Yeah. Sorry about that. What were you saying about my idea?"

Jason was looking at him strange. "I was saying that Al's a good choice. He's proven himself to us over the last couple of years I agree he'd be the one to go with." He closed the folder and reached out to hand it back. "You want to tell me where you were a minute ago?"

Him missing Emily was not a conversation he wanted to have with her older brother. 'What the hell am I even thinking about her for? The fact that she's Jason's sister alone puts her off limits.'

"Nothing man," feeling himself getting aggravated. " Carly called. She wants to see me." Which wasn't exactly a lie but it sure as hell beat telling Jason the honest truth.

"You sure that's all? You looked pretty intense a moment …"

Sonny cut him off. " I'm sure."

Jason sensed there was more to it than that but decided to drop it for now. Instead he laid his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. "I hope Sam is able to get some answers from somebody as to when I can get out of here. She and I need to make some plans."

Sonny was glad to have a change of subject to focus on. "And what kind of plans would that be?"

"Emily didn't tell you?"

"No. What?" Sonny seemed a little uneasy about what the news might be. Did the young couple know something they weren't telling him about his condition?"

"I asked Sam to marry me."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "When?"

"Right before Robin started the treatment. I was going to tell you but with everything going on it slipped my mind. You and Emily are the only ones that know right now. We told her when she stopped by the other evening. She seemed pretty honored to be the first to know."

"And she should be man. She's your sister."

"Did I hear somebody mention me?" Emily asked as she walked into the room.

Sonny stood up from his perch on the side of Jason's bed allowing her to reach out and hug her brother. He caught the scent of her perfume as she stepped around him.

Jason smiled at her. "I was just telling Sonny about mine and Sam's engagement."

She turned around to face him. "Can you believe it? My brother a settled man."

He never realized before how much she could brighten a room with her smile. "Yep, I'd say they both have their work cut out for them."

Emily looked back to Jason. "Where is Sam anyway?"

"She left to find Robin or Tony or anybody that could tell me what's happening and when I can leave. I would have already been long gone if she hadn't insisted that we see this through."

"Easy Jase. With the holidays and all the labs have probably been backed up. I'm sure you'll know something soon."

Sonny watched Emily calm Jason's growing frustration not so much by what she said but just by the way she said it.

"She's right man. You'll be home soon enough."

"I guess you two are right. Hey Em I hear you're on a leave of absence or something. What's that all about?"

Emily blushed as she thought back to that night. It had only been a talk but it left her the next morning with a lot of questions about the dangerously, seductive man who could be so ruthless in business one moment and yet so caring the next.

"Emily? Hey what's up with everybody today? Em?" Jason was trying to get her attention.

Her eyes met Sonny's. "What?" She shook her head and looked back to Jason but then back to Sonny. "Sorry Jase, It was just a little problem with my conscience but don't worry, a late night talk with a friend set me straight. I start back tomorrow."

"That's great."

Jason looked at them both and wondered if it was just his imagination or was something else going on here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

If Jason wanted to ask any questions it would have to be later. Sam came in with Robin and all their attention was focused elsewhere. They all stood by anxiously waiting to hear what she had to say. Jason's voice was steady showing his strength in the face of whatever lay before him.

"Robin?"

The young doctor squeezed the chart she was holding to her chest. She looked around at all the people waiting for her to tell them that he would be ok until finally her eyes rested on Jason himself, she wouldn't hold any of them in suspense any longer. "It looks like everything went as planned. The treatment worked." Robin smiled as she watched him relax not missing the way he clung to Sam's hand. "Congratulations Jason you have your life back."

Sam broke into tears of joy as Jason pulled her close. Sonny had placed his hands on Emily's shoulders while Robin had been talking and she fell back against him with relief as the final words were spoken. Neither one moved as they watched two of the most important people in their lives celebrate the moment.

Now Jason had only one other thing on his mind as he looked at Robin over the top of Sam's head, "When can I get out of here?" drawing laughter from all those around him including Robin.

"Let me get the necessary paperwork ready for you to sign and you can leave after that. How's that sound?"

"Can't wait."

"Ok well I guess that's my cue to get things started. I'll let you know as soon as the forms are ready." She turned and left but not before accepting a heartfelt thank you hug from Jason.

Emily and Sonny waited for the other to make the first move away from the other, it was almost by silent agreement when they did, with Sonny reaching out to shake Jason's hand and Emily to hug Sam.

Sonny put his arms around them both. "So you guys are going to come back to the house right? The boys would be glad to see you."

Jason sounded unsure. "I don't know man," he said looking at his fiancé, "I was kinda hoping to have some time alone with my girl."

Emily spoke up before Sonny could respond. "How about you two stay at the guesthouse tonight. I can find somewhere else to stay and tomorrow you and Sam get a good nights rest and then you can go home and do whatever the two of you need to do to get settled back in." She looked to the man standing behind them. "And Sonny's right Michael and Morgan would be so happy to see you."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Emily but we don't want to put you out."

"You won't," Sonny answered her back, "she can stay in one of the spare rooms at the house."

Jason still wasn't sure. He looked back from his sister to his best friend remembering how strange they had both been acting earlier. Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"Jase? How about it?"

He gave in and looked back at the other two. "Ok, but only for tonight. Tomorrow we're going home."

" That's great you two," Emily hugged them both, " I'll head there now and get things ready for you." She started for the door and stopped.

Sonny was watching her leave. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I left my car over at Kelly's this morning when I stopped for a cup of coffee." She shook her head. "I wanted to have a clear head for my meeting this morning so I chose to walk over here. That reminds me. I was so caught up joking with Liz and Lucky that I totally forgot about my run in with LuLu down on the docks."

Jason looked at her. "What was she doing down there? Isn't she supposed to be in school?"

Emily sighed. "Probably, but I'll let someone else broach that subject with her. She took my head off just for suggesting that she be careful down there. Anyway, I just feel like Lucky should have and idea of what's going on."

"I wouldn't worry so much about it now. You can tell him later." Sonny told her. "Come on I'll give you a ride back to your car. I'm supposed to meet with Carly at Roselawn." He looked at Jason. "She'll be happy to hear the good news.

Jason smiled. "Tell her I said hey."

"I will and when I get home we'll see what the cook can come up with to celebrate your getting out of here." Sonny said.

"Sounds good man. See you soon."

Emily waved goodbye as they made their way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vinney looked around. The guy had said to meet him here in an hour to pick up his money for the information he'd provided. He glanced at his watch and jammed his hands back into his pockets. He bobbed up and down to try and stay warm. It was getting colder and there was no sunlight to be seen in the alleyway behind Jake's so that made it even worse.

The information hadn't been much. Just the little bit of what he could gather from what he had overheard from the Spencer girl and the other woman. The one connected to Sonny Corinthos. He shivered and this time not from the cold. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought, 'Corinthos wasn't somebody you played around with. If something went down and his name came up…' letting his mind wander not hearing the man walk up behind him until he spoke.

"I believe I owe you this."

He jumped. "Whoa, you can't just walk up on a somebody like that. That's so not cool man."

The man held out an envelope. "Sorry but it's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

Vinney grabbed it and quickly counted the contents. It was more than he expected but he wasn't going to complain about it. He looked up hoping to get a better look at the guy in front of him but the man himself must have anticipated this because he had moved further back into the shadows.

"It's all there, including a little extra."

"Yeah." Vinney's turned his head back and forth nervous that someone might be watching. "This is a one shot deal. Corinthos ain't the type who takes kindly to people who squeal on him. What are you so curious about him for anyway?"

"Don't worry. You gave me all that I needed to know in that one call. Mr. Corinthos is just a means to an end. My interests lie elsewhere."

A catfight ensued close by causing one of the trashcans to turn over. The noise made Vinney turn to see. When he looked back the man was gone and he decided so was he.

……………………………..

Sonny was about to knock on the door leading to Carly's room when Lainey Winter's stopped him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Sonny."

He turned to face the psychiatrist. She had been adamant from the time that he had left Carly here that she did not want him to come back and see her. In the good doctor's eyes her obsession and dependence on her ex-husband was one of the main reasons for her breakdown in the first place.

"She called to see me. Not the other way around."

"Still I think it would be a mistake for you to do this. She's making progress but I don't want anymore setbacks."

"I promise I won't be long with her. I suspect she wants to talk about the kids." He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for Durant but he kept his mouth closed.

Before Lainey could continue her could argue more Carly, who heard the voices outside of her room, opened the door.

"I was wondering if you would come."

Lainey shook her head. She looked at Sonny and then back to her patient. "Make it short. Carly we'll discuss this in our next session."

She invited him in as her doctor was walking away. Both of them could feel the tension in the in the room as she closed the door.

He nodded his head at her and looked around. "So how are you doing? I hear you're making some progress."

She leaned back against the door, moving her eyes around the room and twitching her lower lip. "Yeah some. I'm good here. I want to get better Sonny, so I can come home to my boys and try to rebuild what I had."

"That's good. They need you."

"Just they?" She asked him.

"Look Carly we all need you. You're a part our lives but if you're referring to me and you then I'm not gonna stand here and make you promise I can't keep."

She pushed herself away from the door. "So it's true then. You've met somebody else."

Sonny heard the change of attitude in the sound of her voice. "Look Carly about Emily."

Carly moved to look out the window. "I should have known little Miss Perfect would run back and tell you all about it."

He couldn't help coming to Emily's defense. She hadn't done anything wrong. "No you have you father to blame for that one. Daddy Dearest couldn't wait to brag about his conversation with you."

"My dad was looking out for me which is more than I can say for some. Still though I'm sure she came crying to you about something. She was always a whiner. Sheesh," she said shaking her head and then turning it to look back at him sideways, "I don't know why Jason or even you continue to put up with her."

Sonny was trying hard to just let it go. To talk about this with her was pointless, he was about to try and change the subject but she wasn't going to give it up that easily.

"She can't be very good in bed. I mean she faked it with Nikolas because she couldn't be anything more than a cold fish with him. That's why he turned to Courtney. You need a woman who can share your desire and feed your passion." Carly moved close to him and ran her hand along the side of his face before pressing her lips to his.

Sonny pushed her away angrily. "Stop it Carly. You and I were over a long time ago, besides did you forget about your husband."

"I asked Lorenzo for a divorce. I told him that I needed to make it on my own. He knows that I will always love you."

"Well I have to say that's encouraging news. You don't need to be with him anymore than you did with me. I hope you'll continue to focus on just you for a change. Michael and Morgan need that." Sonny decided it was time to go, tiring of arguing with her. He headed for the door.

"I need to be heading back. Jason and Sam are staying at the house tonight. He wanted me to tell you hey."

Carly voice softened. "Is he ok."

"Yeah Robin said he was in the clear. The treatments were a success."

"That's good. Tell him," she paused, "tell him I said hello."

He opened the door to walk out. "I will but just work on getting better so you can tell him yourself as well. I'll get the boys to call you later."

"Sonny?"

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"I meant what I said. I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too but just not the way you want." Closing the door behind him and walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason watched the red checker hit the board not once, not twice, but three times, claiming one of his men with each jump.

Michael looked up at him with a smug look on his face. "Crown me."

"Sure thing kid." He placed one of the game pieces he was holding on top crown size up, and surveyed the board. They had played four games so far and each time Michael seemed to know his every move. "Who taught you how to play so good?"

"Aunt Em. She said you used to play checkers with her when she was growing up."

"Yeah we did." Jason said looking over at his little sister. She and Sam were sitting over on the couch going over wedding ideas. Emily seemed really happy right now but Jason wondered if it was just a cover, a bandage, so to speak over all the pain she'd been through in the last few months. Connor Bishop was lucky that he got off so easy at his sister's hand because Jason would have made him suffer to his last breath.

"Hey Uncle Jase you gonna go or not?"

Jason focused back in on his nephew. "Not. I give up. I can't win against you."

"Now that's a first even if you will only admit it to my son. What did he do beat you too?" Sonny laughed walking through the foyer. "Sorry I'm late. The snow is really coming down out there."

"Yeah he did," pretending to glare at Emily, "somebody gave away all my secrets."

"Surely you're not referring to moi?" She looked back acting offended at the thought.

Sam and Sonny exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

Michael laughed and looked at his dad. "It's not aunt Em's fault, I'm just that good."

Everybody couldn't help but laugh at this. Sonny rubbed his son's head. "We know you are. Where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap. Aunt Em said you went to see mom. Is she ok?"

"She's fine and she misses you and Morgan."

Emily could tell something else was bothering Sonny. "Come on Michael why don't we go see if Morgan's up yet." She picked up the checkerboard. "We'll take this and you can start to show him some of your cool moves. What do you say?"

"Ok."

Sonny looked at her with a silent thank you. It was as if she knew how hard it was for him to talk to Michael about his mother right now. Sonny felt that it was his fault that she was where she was now and his kids had to suffer most from the consequences of it.

"Hey I'll come too." Sam chimed in following them to the stairs.

Emily turned around at the top of the stairs. "Sonny?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

Miss Dawson says that dinner will be ready in another hour. She wanted to make something special for Jason."

"Sounds good." He said turning to find Jason watching him. "What? My hair out of place or something?"

Jason laughed. "Funny man but no. I was just checking something out."

Sonny moved over to the bar to pour himself a drink. He looked back at his friend. "You want one?"

"No. You go ahead. I'm good." He watched Sonny turn back around. "You seem to be getting along really good with the kids since Carly's been gone."

Sonny turned to walk to his desk to check the mail. "I guess you could say that but I couldn't have done any of it without Leticia and of course Emily. Your sister is really amazing."

"Yeah she is."

Sonny noticed the cautious tone in Jason's voice. He looked up at Emily's brother. "What's wrong? Is she ok? Did something happen?"

"She's fine. I'm worried though Sonny I don't want her to get into a situation where she can be hurt."

"I don't think I understand. Nobody's going to hurt her here. Or anywhere. If you're worried we can get one of the guys to follow her around," Sonny laughed, "but I don't think she'd be too happy about it."

"I'm not worried about anybody else, I'm talking about you."

"Me? I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Not physically no, but emotionally yes. I've been watching the two of you, at the hospital, here."

"And what Jason? We're not fighting, she and I get along, and the kids love her. She's worked her way through some heavy heartache, I thought you would want her to be happy."

"I do Sonny but if you two are falling for each other. I'm just afraid that she's going to get in over her head."

Sonny kept his cool. After all Jason was just trying to protect Emily. Hell he expected him to. What kind of a brother would he be if he didn't?

"Look Jason I care about Emily. I'm not," he hesitated, "I can't lie to you about that, but you have to believe me I would never hurt her in that way."

Before Jason could argue his point more. Sam and Emily came downstairs. Sam looked Jason.

"You two look pretty intense. Is everything alright?"

Jason looked back at Sonny deciding to let it go. "We're fine."

"Good. Come walk with me. We still have a few minutes before dinner I think. I want to see the garden."

Emily elbowed her brother and leaned over. "I think she's trying to tell you she wants a few minutes alone with you."

"I think I know what she means sis."

"Well I was just trying to help. We all know how dense men can be sometimes."

Sam laughed taking Jason's hand. "Come on tiger. You and your sister can verbally duke it out later."

Emily turned her attention back to Sonny. "Are you and Jason really alright? Sam's right the two of you did look like you were having more than just a heart to heart discussion."

Sonny smiled back at her. "We're ok. We were just coming to an understanding about something. You know how we are sometimes. He and I just needed to talk it out."

He walked back over to the desk and held out some letters and what looked like a package. "You got mail."

She looked at the small box he had handed her. "Hmmm….no return address. I wonder what this could be?"

"I don't know. Could you have ordered something you forgot about?"

Emily shook her head. "Not that I can remember." She gently tore the paper off and lifted the lid. It was a pair of matching ornately designed hair combs. They reminded her of a pair that she owned.

Sonny came and looked over her shoulder. "Nice. Who sent them?"

She looked the box over inside and out. "There's no note. I wonder if it came in the mail or if it was delivered."

"We can ask Max if you want. If anyone would know he would."

"No that's ok. It's probably something from my mom. I'm going to take this stuff upstairs to my room and see if the boys are ready to come down for dinner. While you check to see if it's ready and find the happy couple."

Sonny laughed. "I see how this works. I get to be the one to interrupt them huh?"

She laughed back. "You're not scared of little ole Sam are you?"

He smiled at the sound of her laughter disappearing down the upstairs hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok everyone here is another chapter for you. LOL! Thanks again for all the great response to this story. I've got a final due Monday and my Mom-in-law broke 2 ribs this morning so I will be a little busy the next couple of days. I'll try to post again as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy. EM

Chapter 15

Jason and Sam stayed another hour after dinner before heading to the guesthouse. Emily had taken the boys up right after deciding to call it an early night herself; leaving Sonny alone to make some business calls and go over paperwork. It was late when he finally did decide to go up. He stopped to check on the boys before heading down to his room. He passed the guestroom where Emily was sleeping and stopped. It took everything he had not to open the door and look in on her, his hand hesitating on the doorknob. Sonny let his hand drop and was about to move on but was stopped by the faint sound of sobbing coming from within. Afraid that she was having a bad dream he opened the door. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only light coming from outside, before noticing her silhouette sitting curled on the ledge up against the bay window.

Sonny didn't want to startle her. "Emily?" He walked closer not sure if she had heard him the first time. "Em?"

She sniffed. "It's really over."

"What is Emily?" He knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. "You're freezing. You need to come away from this window. How long have you been sitting here?"

"Alexis sent me this." She said holding up a piece of paper for him to see. "She filed our divorce papers."

He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry."

She kept looking out the window.

Sonny knew she wasn't going to budge so he decided to do something else. He lit a couple of candles picked up the thick throw at the bottom of her bed and slid in behind her wrapping it around her shoulders. She allowed him to pull her back against him.

"You know it's ok to feel like this. You and Nikolas had a lot of history between you."

Emily wiped her eyes. "You know I promised myself that I wouldn't act like this. After all we tried for so long to make it work and I couldn't get over the rape. I was a fool to expect Nikolas to stay after what had happened and by the time I had finally decided on counseling he couldn't handle it. He deserves to be happy."

He used his fingertips to turn her face to look at him. "What about you? What about what you deserve Emily? I'm sorry but I don't see this as your fault. You put yourself out there for your husband. True what happened shouldn't have happened and if it's anybody's fault it's Luke Spencer's for coming up with the stupid idea anyway to use you as bait to catch Helena. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for him and if he couldn't see that then it's his loss not yours." He ran his hand through her hair and along the right side of her face. "Promise me that you will stop blaming yourself for this. You've paid the price long enough. Now it's time to just let it go."

She stood up and turned to face him. "I want to. I'm so tired of holding it all in but I'm afraid Sonny. I'm afraid that if I finally let it all out I won't know how to handle it. Sometimes I am so angry that I want to lash out and when I want to cry I'm afraid I won't stop."

He went to stand in front of her and put is hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Every emotion you're feeling right now is natural."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hit me Emily."

"What?"

"I said hit me." He put his fingers to his chest and pointed to himself. "Just think of me as whatever it is you want to let have it and go for it."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hit you. I…"

"Come on Emily. Let me have it."

She hit him lightly with her fist and tried to laugh. "You are so crazy."

But Sonny remained focused. "Is that all you got? Jason taught you how to play checkers but he didn't teach you how to fight?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do."

"Show me."

Emily hit him harder. "There. Is that what you wanted." She hit him with the other fist. "Or what about this." Before she knew it she was letting him have it full force as Sonny stood there and took it all till finally her anger turned to tears and she started to collapsed against him.

Sonny held her to tightly to him. "That's it. Let it go." He didn't know exactly how long they stood there he didn't care he just wanted to be there for her.

She looked up at him. "You must think I'm an idiot."

Sonny took her face in his hands. "No," he shook his head, "never. You are one of the smartest, strongest women I know. You're a survivor Emily. You follow your heart and you put yourself out there for everybody else and you never expect any of us to do the same for you. You don't deserve to short change yourself."

She smiled and lowered her head in embarrassment. "Thanks. It did feel good to ummm…."

He lowered his head to look at her and finish her sentence. "to hit me.."

"Yeah."

"Well let's keep that between us ok. I have a reputation to protect you know and besides that it's a good thing you're a doctor because I don't want to have to explain all those bruises to just anybody. You do throw a mean punch."

"Oh Sonny I didn't think. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm kidding Em. I just want you to be ok. You should probably get some sleep, the rest will do you good."

She nodded in agreement. "You're right. I've kept you long enough as is."

"No. I'll always be here for you. Come on let's get you tucked in."

Emily laughed as she walked over to get in the bed. "I'm not one of your kids Sonny. I think I can manage this."

He helped pull the covers over her. "No but you're just as important." Sonny bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams Em."

She didn't know what to say. His actions were so gentle it left her speechless. He was at the door before she called out to him. "Sonny?"

"Same to you…sweet dreams I mean."

He nodded back at her before leaving the room. "Goodnight."

"Nite."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi y'all. Hope everybody had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all a very happy New Year. Enjoy!

EM

Chapter 16

Emily watched the orderly move the little boy out of the emergency room and onto the elevator to go to surgery. The holidays were supposed to bring joy and happiness and it seemed determined to bring only pain and sorrow. She watched helplessly at the worry crossing the faces of his parents as they left the questioning officers and rushed to go with their child. She didn't even hear Robin come up next to her until she spoke.

"Hey are you ok?"

She continued to watch the elevator but this time focusing on the numbers as they lit up to reveal the floors being passed until at last stopping on the surgical floor. Somewhat satisfied she turned her attention to her friend. "I am," she looked back to the huge metal doors and then back to Robin, "but I'm not so sure about him."

Robin nodded and pointed to the other cubicle across the hall. "I know. They're stitching the other driver up now. Can you believe he only has the laceration above his eye? When will people ever learn that drinking and driving will never mix?"

"Yeah that little boy should be visiting his grandparents right now not fighting for his life. By the way who was the new guy working with us. I've seen him around but haven't had any contact with him till today. I've been working in the maternity ward for the last couple weeks or so since coming back."

Robin smiled. "I always loved to work there when I was a student. Umm…his name is Patrick Drake. You may have heard Monica and Allen speak of his father Dr. Noah Drake."

Emily nodded. "Yeah he sounds familiar. Does he take after his father in just a professional way or did his dad have the attitude to match as well?"

The other woman shook her head. "Just professionally. One of these days someone's going to come along and knock him down a peg or two but until then I'm afraid he's going to remain as obnoxious as ever. Speaking of which I better go and observe so I can be around when he speaks to the parents. His bedside manner really sucks. Hey can you believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve are you coming to the party?"

"I'm scheduled to work so I probably will swing by afterwards. I think they are going to let Carly come home and spend Christmas with the boys, which will be good."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you have a good one anyway. I'll see you later."

Emily was heading past the reception desk when Elizabeth called out to stop her.

"Not so fast," she was pointing to the bouquet of red roses on the counter and grinning, "your secret admirer strikes again."

She was getting really frustrated by this and walked over. "Not again."

"Yep seems like somebody really is into you. Wonder why he doesn't leave a card or anything?"

"I don't know. It's got to be the same person who sent me the hair combs. Whoever it is I wish they would just give it up."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Hey you don't reckon it could be Nikolas do you? Maybe he's trying to…"

Emily stopped her even before she could finish. "No I do not think it is Nikolas," she leaned in to give a meaningful look to her friend not paying attention to Liz's crazy grin and not seeing her ex-husband and his brother Lucky walking up behind them, "and don't you dare ask him."

"Ask me what?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and Liz broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Emily took a deep breath and glared at Liz. "Nothing."

Lucky whistled. "That's an expensive floral arrangement. Who's it for?"

Liz answered her husband but looked at her brother-in-law and grinned. "Em's got a secret admirer. Nik you wouldn't by any chance know anything about it would you?"

"Elizabeth I told you not to say anything." Aggravated and embarrassed Emily turned to walk away she went only a little ways down the hall before Nikolas stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey Em wait."

She turned back to him biting her bottom lip and turning her head back and forth before looking him in the face. "I'm sorry about that back there. You and I are over and I know you love Courtney and I don't believe for one second that those flowers or anything else I've received have been from you. I just wish Elizabeth wouldn't get so gung ho about us and accept that we've gone our separate ways."

"It's ok. There's no need to explain anything to me we both know how she can be. You seem a little on edge though. Is everything ok?"

The last thing she wanted was to have him feel obligated to involve himself in her life on any level especially about anything that worried her.

"Everything is fine it's been a long day and I'm ready to get home." She laughed trying to change the subject. "I still have some shopping to do."

He nodded deciding it was best to let it go. "Yeah me too. I wanted to talk to Lucky and Liz about what to get Cameron. I've got to meet Courtney at Carly's…" he stopped himself.

"It's ok to talk about her to me Nikolas. So I guess Carly is coming home then."

He lowered his head and looked up. "Yeah. Court's been getting her new place fixed up for her and apparently Sonny's going to let her keep the boys tomorrow night and Carly invited us to come over and stay. I guess you'll be staying with your parents then since Michael and Morgan won't be home."

"No. I'm not doing the Quartermaine holiday dysfunctional family thing until the last minute on Christmas day. I need the extra time to prepare myself."

"I guess Sonny will have other plans to then."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I've been working a lot and he's been in and out we really haven't discussed anything."

"Ah so you and Sonny compare your schedules now. You know Em if you and him are forming some kind of relationship I'd be really careful if I were you."

She was suddenly on the defensive especially about his implications concerning Sonny.

"What I do in my life and who I do it with are none of your concern anymore. As a matter of fact I have the final copy of our divorce papers that confirm it."

"All I'm saying is that if you're going to move on with your life Sonny Corinthos is not the person you should be doing it with. He's going to hurt you Em."

Neither of them saw the man in question walking up. "So now the Prince of the House of Cassadine predicts the future as well. This I got to hear."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emily stood in the middle as the two men glared at each other, both daring the other one to say something. She needed to try and diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

"Hey Sonny. I didn't know you were coming by here today. Is everything alright?"

He spoke to her but still kept his eye on Nikolas. "It's fine. I brought some toys over for the party tomorrow to give to the kids that can't be home for Christmas."

"That's nice. My shifts over why don't I go with you to take them?"

"No, Max is doing that." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded to Nikolas. "I want to hear what the boy prince has to say about how I'm going to hurt you."

"It was the end of a conversation Sonny and I think Nikolas is very much aware of my feelings towards his opinions concerning my life right now."

Now it was Nikolas that wasn't going to back down. "I said what I meant Sonny. You will hurt her. We all know the story of your first wife and Brenda and Carly who might I remind you almost killed Emily a couple of months back and don't forget Reese. Let's see did I leave anybody out?"

She watched Sonny tense up and wished her ex would let it go.

"You want to dish dirt on who's hurt who? It can't get any crazier than your family and that psycho bitch grandmother of yours. How many times did she try to have Emily or anyone else you were with wiped out? And what about the whole Connor thing, she put herself out there for you and in the end you couldn't even stand by her when she needed you the most. I was there when she was going through the worst of it." Sonny put his finger to his chest and then poked it into Nikolas's. "It was me not you so don't tell me that I'm going to hurt her. She's always known the kind of life I lead she wasn't in any way prepared for the one you offered her."

Both of them seemed totally oblivious to her standing there. She was angry with Nikolas for trying to tell her what to do and though she should be angry with Sonny as well she was surprised instead by the feeling of something else. After everything she had been through it felt good to have someone stand up for her to want to fight for her. Although she knew that she and Sonny were only friends it felt good to hear him defend himself for her benefit to someone else. It was also then that she realized that she loved him. He made her feel wanted and needed but most of all protected. 'Oh god tell me I just did not think that.' Emily closed her eyes forgetting, for a moment, the men standing on either side of her. 'I'm in love with Sonny Corinthos.'

"Maybe you don't have far to look for your secret admirer after all Emily. Maybe he's standing right here in front of you. The thing is Corinthos why be so sneaky about it or is slithering in and out at your own convenience the only way you know how to get what you want?"

Emily came back to attention really quick when Sonny pushed her out of the way to lunge at Nikolas. "You sorry piece of ….."

"What's wrong Sonny did I hit a nerve?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Cassadine but if you value that pretty boy jaw of yours you'll shut it now. By the way if I want her to know something I'll tell her I don't need anyone delivering messages to the women in my life. I like the strait forward honest approach which is more than I can say for the way you handled sleeping with my sister behind Emily's back."

Emily couldn't control the situation and she feared what was coming if they didn't end this now. "Please both of you stop…."

"Straight forward?" Nikolas smirked. "Is that what you told Carly when you hid your then pregnant mistress Sam in the bedroom across the hall?"

Sonny never got to respond but like everyone else couldn't help but take note at the tone of the voice of the one that did.

"That's enough Nikolas."

Even her ex-husband knew it was time to stand down at that point. No one needed to look up to know the look on Jason's face right now. Nikolas knew enough about his former brother-in-law to take careful heed of those three little words.

"I need to go find Courtney anyway. Emily I will always care about you and I only want what's best for you and if that means saving you from yourself," he looked at Sonny, "or anyone else…"

She was exhausted and still reeling from her realizations. "You and I are over Nikolas. You have a new life and so do I, and who I am and who I'm with," lifting her eyes to meet Sonny's, "is no longer any concern of yours. Please just go."

Jason watched the rest of the scene play out before him and understood the look between his best friend and his sister even if they did not already realize it themselves. His worst fears were coming true and he knew that he would be helpless to stop it. Two of the most important people in his life had fallen for each other and the implications as well as the complications of their union would shake the people that knew them best to the core.

Emily never saw Nikolas walk away. Her eyes were held by his, the beautiful dark stained windows to his soul, in them she felt his fears, his frustrations and his pains as well as his happiness and joy both past and present then she realized that he saw hers too. She caught her breath as she hurriedly broke their newly formed connection. Emily couldn't speak she could only stutter. "I, I, I need, need some air."

Sonny reached for her. "Emily wait."

She kept her head down as she tore away nearly running into Sam on her way out. "I need to go."

Sam looked up to see Sonny start after her and heard Jason stop him.

"Sonny?" Jason shook his head knowing that his friend wasn't listening. "Damn it Sonny let….", barely feeling Sam grab his arm as he watched him follow her.

"Let him go Jason. Let them go. It's going to happen whether you like it or not. What will be will be."

"And what if it destroys them? He asked turning to look at his fiancé. "Sam they could hurt each other worse than anyone else has ever hurt them."

She touched his face wanting to comfort his pain and worry. "Yes but what if they could love each other better than anyone else has ever loved them?"

Jason couldn't answer. He knew Sam was right and if it were anyone else telling him this he wouldn't believe it but they themselves had defied the odds and who was he to tell his sister or his best friend they couldn't do the same.

Sam laughed and looked at her watch. "Besides Sonny knows he can't hide from you. Come on we're late for your appointment." Jason put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he felt hers slide around his waste not looking back as they walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sonny watched as Emily exited through the double doors at the entrance. He was almost there himself when Carly walked in and stopped him. His eyes looked past his ex-wife hoping to catch a glimpse of the direction that Emily had taken but he saw no sign of her. Frustrated he turned his attention back to the woman standing before him not noticing the other man take off to follow Emily.

"Hi honey. I'm back." She had witnessed the other woman leaving and she reveled in the instinctive knowledge that she was interrupting something.

He just shook his head and ran the fingers of his left hand inward across his eyes and down his face.

"I thought you were going to be at Roselawn till tomorrow."

"Oh so sorry to disappoint you but I got an early release. You see I finally came to some decisions about myself and my future, that, by the way don't include you or Lorenzo or any other man for that matter. Lainey was so impressed by my progress that she signed my discharge papers on the agreement of course that I continue to see her on a continual basis."

Sonny took all this in while his mind was focused on where Emily could've gone and the feeling that he had to find her fast.

"That's great Carly. I'm happy for you and the boys will be too. So I guess everything is ready at your new house for when you come to get the boys tomorrow or better yet I can have Max drop take them over."

"Actually I wanted to get the boys tonight. You know spend some time with them and reconnect that sort of thing."

"No. I don't think so. We worked out an agreement and it's late and the boys know that you are getting them tomorrow."

"Look Sonny they are my boys and I have every right to see them."

Sonny sensed her agitation and didn't want to get into an argument with her over this.

"I'm not saying that you don't but they need their rest and they are going to be so excited about tomorrow that it will be hard to get them down tonight. All I'm saying is wait till tomorrow morning. You just got back home yourself. Go and relax and I promise you'll have the kids first thing tomorrow. Now I'm sorry but I've got to go. There's something I need to take care of."

"Or someone." She mumbled under her breath angrily as she watched him walk around her and head out the door. 'He's not getting away with this.' Carly thought to herself as she turned to go herself. 'I'll show him and _her_ who's in control when it comes to my kids.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Emily finally stopped running when she reached the edge of the dock. Her breathing was fast and rapid as her lungs gasped for air. She looked out across the water and closed her eyes before looking up hoping for some answer to what she should do next. She knew the answer to that even before it came. Emily turned to climb the steps when she heard a movement behind her but when she turned around to see what it was nothing was there. Sensing that something still wasn't right she decided to ignore it and go. She had to get home before Sonny. She had to do what was right for the both of them.

…………………………………………………………..

He watched her leave cursing himself silently for not being more cautious. His stupidity had almost cost him fatally once before and over the last several months he had vowed to not make the same mistake again. Though he longed for his revenge he was still drawn to her. This cold damp air chilled him to the bone as his hand rubbed against the now healed scars that were the bitter reminders of that fateful night. The ringing of his cell phone and the sound of the voice on the other end brought him back to the reality of the moment

"Hello."

"You sound glum my boy. I hope all is well."

"It is and you?"

She laughed. "I am enjoying the sweet taste of freedom as we speak. I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you that you would be of use to me someday."

He smiled. "Thank you but why do I feel as if you're calling to tell me of something else."

"My, my, you have learned to be the perceptive one. My sources at the Port Charles police department tell me that they arrested someone tonight."

"And?"

"I believe you used him to gain your information regarding a certain young woman."

He was not surprised. "I see you have been keeping tabs on me."

"Now, now don't get upset. You know you are special to me as close as family even. I don't want anything to happen to you. Can you assure me he won't be any trouble?"

"Absolutely. He never saw my face."

Not sounding totally satisfied. "Be that as it may you must still be careful. As I told you before the girl is yours to do with as you want and in my opinion she deserves everything she gets but she does have dangerous connections that will destroy you without hesitation if you are caught."

"Trust me they'll never know what happened to her."

"So be it. I hope to speak to you soon then." She ended the call without giving him the opportunity to say goodbye. He smirked as he closed the two end pieces together. She need not worry. He was enjoying the new life he had far too much to risk it now.

………………………….

At the PCPD Lenny was about to go crazy in the little room with no view. Well it had a view but the only thing he could see was his own reflection staring back at him. He looked towards the door as Lucky Spencer walked in.

"So Lenny I guess you know that Santa's not going to be real happy with you this year. You're not exactly one of his good little boys."

He tried to play it tough with the detective. "You aint got nothing on me."

Lucky laughed sitting down on the edge of the table and looked over the file in his hand. "You're right I don't have nothing on you. I mean everything I have I earned it the honest way," he looked up and grinned at the thief, "I paid for it."

"I worked for it. It's just that the people I work for don't always have cash to pay me with so they give me stuff like that instead."

Lucky was getting tired of this and got down in the con mans face. "What about the ring and bracelet you got from a certain little blond a few weeks back?"

"I don't know no little blond."

"Well I do. She's my little sister and before you tell me again that you don't know her you were seen with her not too long ago. See she's in a lot of trouble for having sticky fingers but she's not smart enough to get rid of the stuff on her own. That's where we know you come in. She gave you up to us on the first round of questioning."

Lenny had wondered why the kid had never gotten back in touch with him. It was just his luck that she had a cop for a brother. He couldn't afford to go back to jail this would be his third strike.

"What if I made you a deal?" Lenny stuttered moving his eyes back and forth but not really looking Lucky in the face. "What if I might have some information about something?"

The detective's curiosity was peaked now. "That depends on the information."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emily had just finished packing. Sonny hadn't made it home yet and she had wasted no time. She didn't even take the time to pack anything neatly knowing that every minute she lingered was one more minute he had to find her. After taking one last look around her she headed for the door. She turned the knob and opened it to go out and came face to face with him. Unable to look him in the eye but knowing that he wasn't going to let her pass without an explanation she could do nothing but stand there in silence willing herself to stay strong and reminding herself that this was for the best.

He looked down at the piece of luggage in her hand and then back at her. "So this is it? You were going to just leave without saying anything?"

"Sonny I have to go. I can't stay."

He knew her reason as well as he had come to know his own but he had to hear her say it. No he needed her to say it. Sonny walked toward her willing her to look him in the straight in the eyes. "Why?"

She walked backward, her hand gripping tighter to the handle of the suitcase, while feeling the marks from the sewn grooves along it engraving the palm of her hand. Emily refused to look at him though. "Sonny I…"

Max interrupted her before she could finish by knocking on the still open door. "Um Miss Emily?" He gulped when his boss turned to face him and he held out a package to give to her. "This just arrived for you."

Emily smiled at the guard grateful for his thoughtful interference. Before she could take the small box from him though Sonny got it instead and held it up in front of Max.

"Who brought it?"

"Same as before boss. It came by messenger. We just signed for it."

Before Sonny could berate his guard with more questions Emily thanked the man and told him he could go. Even if it meant he would catch it from his employer later he chose to leave at that moment. Whatever was going on between these two was big and he didn't want to be anywhere near the fallout.

Sonny looked at her and shook his head. "What makes you think that you can just order my people around like that?"

"Max doesn't deserve your anger Sonny."

"Oh so now you're going to tell me how to treat the people that work for me?"

"Sonny I don't want to argue with you I just want to leave."

The calming sound of her voice softened him even now. He didn't want to argue with her either. Sonny dropped the package to the floor and placed his hands on each side of her face and tilted her head back so she could look at him. "Emily just talk to me like we always have. Something happened back at the hospital when you looked at me. I know you felt the same thing I did."

"That's just it Sonny. I know what's happening between us and I know that I will only hurt you in the end."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and closed his eyes as he put his forehead against hers. "Emily?"

She allowed herself that brief respite, knowing that she would never have this chance again willing her senses to take in everything that they could so that she could forever store this memory in her mind forever. Pulling away from him at the sound of Carly's voice entering the room.

"Oh how sweet."

Sonny turned to his ex. "I thought you were going home?"

"No I think I made it clear that I wanted my boys and," she looked at Emily, "since you're otherwise entertained, I'm thinking now more than ever I should have them."

Emily was in no mood to let Carly antagonize her. "It's not what you think. I was just leaving."

"If you say so but you could've fooled me. So what happened? Did you finally realize that you didn't have what it takes to play in a real woman's world after all?"

Sonny tried to intervene. "Lay off Carly."

The other woman turned to look at her former husband. "I can't believe that you have fallen for her poor, pathetic little oh woe is me attitude."

Emily decided that now was her time to leave. She didn't have the strength or the desire to fight with Sonny's ex-wife deciding instead to be as nice as she could be.

"I'm glad you're home Carly. Michael and Morgan have missed you and I know how happy they will be to see you. Now if you'll both excuse me. I need to go."

Sonny reached out to stop her. "Emily wait. What about the boys? Do they know?"

"Not yet. I wasn't sure how to explain it to them. I left their gifts in the spare room. Can you make sure they get them?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

She reached up the press her lips against his cheek letting them linger longer than she intended before pulling them away. Was he mistaken or did he feel her lips move against his skin as if speaking silently to him.

He watched her leave wanting nothing more that moment than to be left alone. As Carly opened her mouth to speak Sonny silenced her with not only a look but with the threat of calling Lainey as well. She decided it was best to leave well enough alone at least for now and left him to brood in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam was worried. Jason had insisted on going to Sonny's to check on his little sister. She had tried to reassure him that everything was alright but it didn't help when he had called there earlier and Max had told him that Sonny was with her in the guesthouse and that it looked like she was leaving. Things only went from bad to worse when the guard said he had to go because Carly was there. Hearing the knock at the door she went to see who it was hoping that maybe it was Jason and that he had forgotten his key or something. Looking through the peephole she was surprised instead to see her future sister-in-law standing on the other side and hurriedly opened the door.

Emily tried to smile. "Hi Sam. Did I come at a bad time? I kind of need a place to stay tonight and I didn't want to go to mom and dads. I promise I'll find something tomorrow."

Sam smiled back. "No Em. It's ok. Come on in and you know you are always welcome here. I'm actually glad to see you. Jason's been worried sick. He's…"

Emily shook her head and looked at Sam. "Let me guess he's gone to Sonny's." She didn't wait for Sam to confirm it before going on. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean for that to happen today at the hospital. I had no idea that Nikolas and Sonny would tie up like that and I definitely didn't want Jason in the middle of it."

Sam reached for the suitcase and put her arm around Emily's shoulders. "You know that when it comes to the people he loves he's always going to be in the midst of it no matter what especially when it concerns you. He loves you Em."

"I know."

"Hey why don't you let me put this in the extra room upstairs and brew us up some coffee and we can talk."

"It shows that much huh?"

"Uh yeah." They laughed together. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Emily started to unbutton her coat and walked over to the window overlooking the lights of the city below and she wondered how he was.

……………………………

Sonny looked out the double paned glass watching the snow falling lightly to the ground as he lifted the glass of bourbon to his lips and swallowed it quickly, his eyes squinting shut as he felt the warm liquid travel down his throat. He turned to fix himself another one as Jason came in.

His voice was calm as he greeted his friend and mentor. "You better hope she was gone before you trashed the guesthouse."

"Long gone." Sonny lifted the newly filled glass making sure one single drop of it didn't go to waste.

He lifted the bottle to Jason. "You want one?"

"No and you should slow it down. You need to keep your head on straight. This isn't you Sonny and we both know it."

He put the bottle down and looked up at his best friend. "Do you know what she told me?" Sonny waved his hand in front of his face trying to make his point. "The reason she was leaving I mean?"

Jason just continued to watch him.

"She said she would only hurt me if she stayed. That she," he pointed his finger and dropped it back down again for emphasis, "Emily, was no good for me. Can you believe that? And all this time I'm the one everybody, including myself, knows will never be good enough for her." Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. "Hell man I couldn't even protect her if I tried. I don't even know where she went."

"Em's at my place. Sam just called to tell me."

Sonny nodded. "That's good. At least you know she's safe."

If Jason had been unsure of his best friends feelings for his sister before he was now. He vowed from this moment on to support them in whatever would be between them.

"She'd be just as safe with you."

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that now do you?"

"Sonny I love my sister and I love you. You're like a brother to me. All I want is Em's happiness and if she's happy with you then so be it and vice versa. What that means for all of our futures I don't know but I've always lived my life on my terms and I've watched the two of you come through hell and back from different situations trying to rebuild your lives after they were ripped apart. Who am I to deny either of you a shot at happiness?"

"I appreciate that Jason. I really do but I don't think there's going to be any happiness when it comes to Emily and me. Just memories of what might have been. Do you know that I never really knew the kind of hold she had on my heart till today? I mean all these months she's been my friend and like a second mother to my kids and I never really noticed the how important she was becoming to me." Sonny sat down on the couch and looked ahead of him. "Instead I just took her for granted because after all she was just Emily being Emily."

Jason walked over and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "It's alright man. We all do that sometimes. Look at how long it took me and Sam to notice each other?"

Sonny looked up at his friend and laughed. "Yeah I still can't believe the two of you are actually going to get married."

Jason laughed. "Sometimes we can't either."

Just then Max knocked on the door. "Detective Spencer boss. He says it's important."

Sonny's mood was suddenly back to business as usual as he and Jason exchanged looks. He motioned to Max. "Send him in."

Lucky walked in noticing that Jason was there too. "Good both of you are here."

"This isn't a social visit detective so why don't you just get to the point and tell us why you're here."

"Ok. Are either of you familiar with a fence named Leonard Parks or Lenny as he's known on the streets?"


	22. Chapter 22

As I said in the beginning of this story, that though I've been a fan off and on I just officially started watching GH again after the train wreck. Some of you have complimented me on the ability to write my characters as they are and for that I am grateful as I am with all your reviews. Just knowing that people have taken the interest they have and the time to read means more than any of you know. I'm going to be wrapping this one up soon and I just wanted to warn you that I'm not too familiar with the history between Emily and my villain and only have what little bit I've been able to find to work with. So please forgive me if I get something wrong and it doesn't sound just right. Thanks.

EM

Chapter 22

Ten-year-old Michael Corinthos kept feeling the box in his pocket as he paid close attention to the guards assigned to protect him. His dad was really upset after Aunt Emily left but what his dad didn't know was that he had gotten close enough to a window to witness the whole thing and when Sonny had gone back to the house Michael walked through the remains of what had been his Aunt's home for the last few months.

What Michael couldn't understand is why Aunt Em left in the first place. Didn't she love them anymore? Just because she was upset with his dad didn't mean she had to be angry with him and Morgan. She didn't even say goodbye. As he was leaving his foot kicked something towards the wall. It was the little package he was now carrying and his mind began to form a plan. He asked Leticia if they could go out to a movie and maybe to his grandpa's cafe. The nanny was reluctant at first but knowing that the mood in the house was shifting she went to ask his father. Sonny agreed hoping that the boys would calm down enough and get a good nights rest before tackling their first visit with their mother tomorrow.

Max usually accompanied them on these outings but tonight he had given the reigns to a different detail. The boy smiled. These guys were pushovers. He was on a mission to find his Aunt Em and there was nothing standing in his way. But where would she have gone though? Not to the Quartermaines he was sure, as young as he was they even annoyed him. Uncle Jason's maybe, if not he'd look somewhere else but for now that's where he would start. Michael got up and headed for the bathroom with the guard following close behind.

"Hey can a kid have a little privacy?"

The guard chuckled and took his position outside the main door. What he didn't know was that the bathroom had two entrance and exit points. By the time he had realized this it was too late and the boy was long gone.

……………………………….

The two women settled back against opposite ends of the couch. Sam listened quietly allowing Emily the freedom to talk about her feelings for Sonny without the fear of someone telling her how crazy she was for even falling for Port Charles' top of the list bad boy. She didn't speak until the other woman finished.

"So if you and Sonny are both feeling the same vibe for each other then why did you leave? I mean Emily obviously you two have formed a connection. What's so wrong with exploring it for all it's worth? Personally I think you and Sonny would be good for each other."

Emily chuckled and placed her cup on the table. "You'd be the only one. Jason, not to mention my family or friends…"

"Jason would come around. He's just scared Em. You know the life they lead. Everyday they have to deal with a new threat. But don't under estimate your brother Emily. He's smart and even he knows that as dangerous as it would be for you and Sonny together it would be even more so if you were apart. Jason also knows that you are not like any other woman Sonny has cared about and the lengths he would go to take care and protect you put him high up on the favorable side right now. As for everybody else I think you need to decide what's good for you for a change and not worry about pleasing them."

The other woman sighed. "Ok maybe you have a point but let's face it Sam. I'm damaged goods. I pushed my own husband away and I don't want to do that to Sonny."

Sam shook her head as if to clear it using her hands to push her hair back behind her ears, leaning forward. "Wait a minute, is that what this is all about? You think that just because you hit a rough patch in your life that you're not good enough for him?"

Emily stood up and began to pace. "Sam it took me months to begin to heal after the rape and even now it still haunts me." She turned to face Sam. "After my failure with Nikolas I never dreamed I would ever want to be with another man again and as much as I want to be with Sonny I'm afraid that at some point I'll freeze up. Then guess what Sam? I will have hurt him all over again. No it's better this way," turning to walk back towards the window.

Sam got up to stand behind her friend. "Don't you think that's a decision for Sonny to make? Emily he's been there with you through all this. He's been your shoulder to lean on when Jase and your other friends weren't around. All I'm saying Em is that he might just surprise you with what he's willing to take on for you." She decided to change the subject. "Hey are you hungry?"

Emily realized what she was doing and laughed. "Yeah," she nodded, "come to think of it I am."

"How about Chinese? There's a really good place about four blocks from here. I'll walk over and get us something. We can warm some up for Jason when he comes home."

"Sounds good. Give me a sec and I'll go with you."

Sam shook her head as she started to put her jacket on. "No. You just stay here. Go grab a shower or something. It might make you feel better. Always does me when I have a lot of stuff on my mind. I won't be long."

Emily agreed. "By the way thanks Sam. For listening I mean. I'm glad my big brother has somebody like you in his life."

Sam grinned. "Me too. You know that man would be so lost without me."

Emily laughed as Sam went out the door. She sat down to reflect on what the other woman had said. Was she being totally fair to Sonny and for that matter herself? Did she really deserve to be as happy as Sonny made her feel? Letting out a long sigh she grabbed the empty coffee cups and headed to the kitchen to place them in the sink never noticing the slightest turn of the front door knob.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sonny and Jason exchanged glances and looked back at Lucky. Jason responded first.

"The cops are asking us for information. What's this really about Lucky?"

"Yeah." Sonny spoke up. "Don't tell me Scorpio is thinking of creating his very own Mob Squad."

Lucky hadn't been keen on involving them but he knew that if the information he had was true and if someone was really stalking Emily that this was the first place to he needed to come to. He'd rather have them helping him instead of taking care of business their own way.

"We picked him up on a tip that he was in possession of some stolen property we were on the look out for. It's a three strikes and you're out kinda thing and he's looking at some serious jail time so he offers to cut a deal." The young detective shrugged. "I hope he's wrong but after earlier today at the hospital and talking with Elizabeth and Lulu to confirm some of what he has said, I'm not so sure that he's completely off base."

Sonny didn't like where this was going. "Get to the point Spencer."

"Apparently he's in the information trade as well. He said that a guy let it be known around that he was looking for anything he could find out about you or anyone close to you."

Jason looked over at Sonny and then to Lucky. "It was a waste of his money. Sonny's life is an open book. Everybody knows Carly and the kids as well as the rest of his family. Me and Sam…"

"And Emily."

Sonny narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the young detective. "What's this got to do with Jason's sister?"

Lucky went on to explain how Lulu and Parks were connected and how Emily had almost caught them talking down by the docks.

Jason nodded. I remember Em saying something about that. She was worried about your sister.

"Well it seems she had reason to be but that's another story for another day. Anyway when Emily left Parks questioned Lulu about who she was and…"

"And Lulu kindly told him what he wanted to know." Sonny finished. "So what else are you not telling us that we should know?"

Lucky knew he was walking on thin ice here. "Parks says that something wasn't right about the guy and didn't want anything else to do with him after they met and he got his money but guy had to go out of town on business for a few days and offered our friend Lenny a substantial amount of money to keep up with her while he was gone. Parks even went as far as making sure the things this guy wanted Emily to have were gotten to her. You know the gifts and the flowers."

Jason was cool as always. "We get the picture Lucky. You got a name?"

Sonny laughed as he watched the cop squirm. "Oh this just keeps getting better." He pointed to Lucky. "You mean to tell me that this guy fences stolen goods, sells information, and helps to stalk someone important to me and Jason and when you come to tell us you aint got a name?"

"Look Parks says he doesn't know who the guy is. According to him he's never even seen the guys face."

Sonny grabbed for his coat. "You give me five minutes with him…." He was talking when Max walked in with a sobbing Leticia and a nervous guard close behind. "What's going on here? Leticia what's wrong? Where are the boys?"

"I sent Morgan up with one of the men. Michael's…."

The mobster tried to be a gentle with the woman as he could be. "What about Michael?"

The younger guard came forward fearing the fallout but willing to take the responsibility as Sonny turned his eyes on him.

"Sir your son is missing."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Noticing the door was locked he had just enough time to remove his hand from the handle when he heard the elevator door open.

"Uncle Nik?"

He struggled momentarily to remember the kid's name. "Hey Michael. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find Aunt Em." Michael pulled the box out of his pocket. "She left this at my house. I thought she might like to have it"

The man smiled. I bet she would. Is it a gift from you?

No. She's not staying at our house anymore and," Michael bowed his head, "I wanted to see her."

He gave the young boy a knowing look. "You came all this way by yourself?"

"Yeah. Dad's going to be really mad but Aunt Em's special. I don't want her to be mad at me and Morgan."

The dark haired man got down on his knee in front of Michael and nodded at the door. "Why don't you do the honors?"

"But aren't you here to see her too?" Michael grabbed the other mans hand. "You and Aunt Em are still friends right?"

"Yes we are. She and I share some special times. I just wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"Cool. Then she won't mind us being here together. She was pretty sad when she left. Maybe we can cheer her up together." Michael said knocking on the door.

Emily hurried out of the kitchen towards the door. She called out to see who it was and speeded up when she heard her godson's voice on the other side, opening the door and focusing on Michael before looking to see who was standing behind him.

"Michael? Nikolas?"

The two of them walked right in.

Emily knew something was wrong when she didn't see any guards with Michael. Helping him with his coat. "Are you here alone?"

Michael lowered his head as he had done before. The last thing he wanted was for her to be disappointed in him. "I had to see you Aunt Em. You didn't even tell Morgan and I that you were leaving. I know you're mad at dad but why are you mad at us?"

Tears came to her eyes and she hugged him to her. "Oh Michael. I'm not mad with your father and I am definitely not mad at you and your brother. I just needed to get away. I should have came to see you but I didn't have time."

"Yeah I know. You weren't even planning on telling dad."

It was then that she realized that her nephew knew more than he should have about the events of earlier. "Michael does your father know you are here?"

"No. I got away from Leticia and my guard. I," he turned to reach into his coat pocket found this and thought you might want it."

She recognized it immediately. "Thank you but I think we need to call your dad and let him know where you are. I bet Leticia is pretty worried about you too."

"Yeah. I guess."

Emily had almost forgotten her ex-husband was there until he spoke. His question sending chills down her spine.

"Aren't you going to open your gift first?"

Slowly she turned her head to look into the eyes of the man who had not only haunted her dreams but now her conscious reality as well. She instinctively stood in front of Michael fearing what could happen next.

Michael looked back and forth at both adults standing before him. He could sense something was wrong but didn't know what.

"Aunt Em?"

Not taking her eyes off of the man before her she wracked her brain for a way out of this situation.

"Yes Michael."

"Are you and Uncle Nik ok? I saw him outside the door when I came up. He said he wanted to just wish you…"

"Merry Christmas." He said finishing the boy's sentence for him. I saw your brother's girlfriend leave and I thought you'd be alone. Imagine how surprised I was when Michael showed up."

"Can I have a moment with my nephew please?"

He shrugged. "Make it quick. We need to be going, I don't want anymore interruptions."

"Going? You and Uncle Nik are going somewhere?" He looked up at Emily.

"To where it all began."

She glared back at him and grabbed the young boys hand and walked him over to the couch and lowering her head to talk to him.

"Michael do you remember the game I taught you this summer in the park? About what to do when something didn't seem right?" Emily looked up to see the dark haired man speaking on his cell phone.

He followed her gaze. "Yeah. What's wrong Aunt Em? You look scared."

"Do you trust me Michael?"

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Then whatever happens I want you to just do as I say ok."

"But?"

"No buts Michael please. Trust me and just follow my lead. Can you do that?"

"Ok."

Emily heard his cell phone close and stood up to face him.

"It's time. Let's go." He said stepping in between her and Michael.

"You know Uncle Nik you're not being very nice."

The man squatted down and patted Michael's head not noticing Emily reaching for the heavy statue adorning the end table. "Maybe that's because I'm not your Uncle Nik." He told him as she hit him as hard as she could hoping if anything to knock him off balance just enough so she could get her nephew out of there.

"Now Michael." She screamed, as she dropped her weapon and ran with the stunned boy to the door. "Run as fast as you can. Find your dad and Uncle Jase." She turned to look behind her. "Go Michael. NOW!"

"Aunt Emily NO!" Michael cried when she closed the door in his face. He heard her scream from within and he took off knowing that he had to get help fast.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Emily screamed when Connor grabbed her hair and pulled her back away from the door.

"You should have tried to escape with him."

She tried to squirm away from him. "Do with me what you want but I wasn't going to let you hurt Michael."

"Always thinking of someone else." He just pulled her tighter against him. "Well then you better hope he minds well." It was then that she felt something sharp poking in her back. "Let's go quietly shall we. There's someone else I wanted to invite to our little reunion." Connor opened the door and led her down the stairwell through an emergency exit and to the car parked in the alley. He made her turn around as he tied her hands and put the duck tape over her mouth. Making sure to tie her feet together as well. If this was to work there could be no more mistakes.

……………………………………..

Michael didn't know whom to trust anymore. As soon as Emily had closed the door he'd heard the elevator open and did not even wait for the elderly couple to exit before getting in. He hit the button and waiting anxiously for them to close again. When they opened on the first floor he ran as quick as he could to the exit looking around for a phone booth and racing towards it. His dad had always made him carry enough money to in case of an emergency. Nervously Michael dug in his pocket spilling some of the coins before finding what he needed. He put them in the slot and called home all the while watching the people around him and yelling as he heard his father's familiar voice.

"DAD!"

………………………………………..

The Corinthos house was in an uproar. Leticia had gone to be with Morgan. Sonny was furious and was berating Max for not being with Michael. Jason called home to see if Sam or Emily had heard anything but couldn't get an answer. He heard the house phone ring as he tried Sam's cell. She answered just as he heard Sonny call out Michaels name.

"Hold on Sam." Jason said as he listened to Sonny trying to calm his son down.

"Calm down son and tell me where you are." He looked up at Jason. "Your at Uncle Jason's." Sonny nodded as Jason motioned that he had Sam on the phone. "Listen Michael can you tell me exactly what phone booth your in. Sam's on the phone with uncle Jase right now." He repeated the information to Jason who repeated it to Sam. "Michael Aunt Sam's on her way and we are too. You stay with her till we get there you understand?" Sonny strained to make sense of what his child was saying. "It's ok Michael, Emily is at Jason's place. Wait, wait calm down son. Who was with you? Why was Uncle Nik there? He told you he wasn't Nikolas?" Sonny was getting confused but hearing the fear in his son's voice he tried to be patient. "Michael where's Emily at now." Fear gripped him when he heard Michael start to cry. "Son you have to tell me where she is."

Michael was crying uncontrollably now.

"She made me go. Aunt Em told me to run when she hit him over the head and she said I had to find you and Uncle Jase. Dad I heard her scream when I left. He was hurting her dad. We got to find her."

Sonny looked up to meet Jason's eyes noticing that he wasn't on his cell anymore and relieved to hear Sam taking the phone from his son.

"I got him Sonny."

"Listen Sam. I don't know what's happening but don't go back to the penthouse. We're on our way."

"Sure Sonny but Em?"

He closed his eyes. "She was protecting Michael. From what or who I don't know quite yet but Sam you got to stay with him and don't go back till we get there. Ok?"

"Ok."

Sonny hung up the phone and unlocked his desk drawer to get the keys to the locked cabinet in the corner of the room. Lucky watched the two men work in sync as they armed themselves. Sonny was filling Jason in on everything Michael had said. He walked quickly over to them.

"Whoa," Lucky held up his hands, "whoa you two can't take matters into your own hands."

Jason calmly loaded a clip into the pistol he was holding. "It's not your problem anymore."

"Hey I came to you with what I had. I'm the one who told you Em could be in trouble and I take it she is but this isn't the way to handle it."

Sonny grabbed Lucky by his shirt collar. "Something or someone just scared the hell out of my kid and I don't know what's happened to the woman I care about. Now you can do what you want but we're gonna handle this OUR way."

Max came in.

"Cars ready boss."

It only took Lucky a second to decide as he followed the other men out both ignoring him as he entered the car with them.

………………………………..

Elizabeth was laughing with her co-worker as she exited the elevator into the parking garage.

"Bye Kaylie. I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking towards the old truck. Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat before she recognized the man who had walked up beside her.

"Oh Nikolas it's you." Elizabeth put her hand to her throat and suddenly swatted him on the shoulder. "You nearly scared me to death."

He grinned. "Sorry about that. Um Lucky wanted me to meet you here. He said the car wasn't running right earlier and wanted me to give you a lift."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well the "truck" drove fine when I came to work."

He laughed. "Come on Elizabeth. You know I have so many vehicles that I even get my own confused. Lucky sounded pretty worried. Why don't you cut a guy some slack and let him do his brother a favor?"

She made a face and relented turning to follow him to his own car. "Ok but I think he's wrong. I need to pick up Cameron from my grandmothers though."

"Sure." Just get in and we'll be on our way waiting for her reaction when she saw Emily in the back seat.

Emily forced muffled scream was for naught as she watched Connor over take her and truss her best friend up in the same way she had been.

He got into the driver seat and turned around to look at the young nurse relishing in the fear emanating from her eyes. "By the way Elizabeth it's been a long time no see. Remember me now? I'm Connor and I'm very much alive."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The car stopped just outside of the penthouse apartments. Michael rushed to his dads open arms and Jason pulled Sam close. Sam told them much of what Sonny already knew from already speaking with his son but was able to be a little more specific. Not wanting to have an over reactive Carly on his back and needing to know his son was with someone he could trust he ordered Max to get a cab and asked Sam to go with him to take Michael home.

"No. I don't think so. She's Jason's sister. I care about what happens to her and this happened on my watch. So I am going to be a part of this."

Jason reasoned with her. "You are a part of this. Sam you were here to find Michael when we couldn't get to him fast enough. Em knew that. You know how she loves those kids. The best thing you can do for her right now is go home and be with them. As soon as we know something I'll call you."

She took a deep breath and held it before letting it go and fighting back the tears. "I shouldn't have left her alone." Sam walked over and pointed her finger at Sonny taking some of her pent up emotions out on her fiancés boss and friend. "So help me Sonny when you find her you better make things right with her and she you." Lowering her hand as Jason pulled her to him.

"We will Sam I promise."

Lucky saw the cab coming and got down in front of the little boy. "Michael you said that this man looked like your Uncle Nik but wasn't your Uncle Nik and that he was taking Emily somewhere. What exactly did you mean again by that?"

Michael took a deep breath. "I told you. I thought he was Uncle Nikolas. He looked like Uncle Nik but come to think of it his voice was kind of different." Michael looked at his dad as if for reassurance to continue and Lucky turned to see Sonny smile and nod. "I asked them where they were going and he said to where it all began."

Lucky mussed the hair on the boy's head and grinned at him. "Thanks buddy." The car had arrived and Max had the door open waiting for them.

Sonny walked over to his son followed by Jason and Sam and knelt down to hug him goodbye.

"Dad you will find Aunt Em right? You are gonna bring her back home to us aren't you?"

Sonny was getting choked up, Jason placed a hand on his friends shoulder and Sam came to his rescue. "Hey have they ever let us down yet. Come on kid let's go see Morgan."

Sonny cleared his throat and trying to get tough again as he ordered Max to take them home before turning to Jason. Each silently preparing the other for what they must do next and the possibility of what they might find.

"Are you ready?"

Jason nodded. "Let's do it.

Lucky followed the two men into the building. His mind processing over and over again the information they had gotten from Michael. Nikolas wouldn't hurt Emily and the only other man it could be was dead. He should know. After all he had been the one to dig Connor's grave and bury him in it. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone as they got on the elevator and as Jason hit the button for his floor, he noticed his wife's grandmother's number on the screen and answered it.

"Hello Gram."

"Hi Lucky. Is Liz with you? She was supposed to pick up Cam."

"No." He looked at his watch. "She should be off shift by now. Maybe something's held her up. I'll see if I can get her and call you back."

Jason turned to Lucky as the doors opened. "What's up with Elizabeth?"

"I'm not sure. You two go ahead. I'm going to call the hospital and see if I can find her." Lucky moved off to make the call.

Jason nodded and followed Sonny. They both looked at each other as Jason turned the key in the lock and twisted the knob. The only thing they would find out of place was the statue Emily had used on her assailant and the unopened package that had been delivered to Sonny's earlier. The mobster went over to pick it up and shook his head. Just how much had his son witnessed earlier? No wonder he ran off. He looked up as Lucky walked in.

"Liz is missing now too. She got off an hour ago. Security says the truck is still there but that no one has seen her. I'm on my way to view the surveillance tapes."

Jason looked at his sister's friend. "Lucky what aren't you saying? Do you have an idea of what's going on? If so you need to tell us."

"Not unless you believe in ghost."

Both men looked at him questioningly.

"I have a theory and I hope I'm wrong. Are you coming with me to look at those tapes or not?" He didn't have to wait as the other two men made haste to follow him.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok y'all I'm sorry it's taken so long (school, work, etc..) to continue this. Just please remember that if I screw up some past history stuff that I'm winging it on the whole Connor thing. I came in long after his demise. Oh yeah and I know this post is really slack in a lot of ways. (lol) Thanks to all of you as always for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 27

Emily tried to apologize silently to her friend as they exchanged glances seeing the fear in her in Liz's tear stained swollen eyes. She fought back her own tears as she kicked the driver seat in frustration.

Connor laughed and narrowed his eyes as they focused on her through the rearview mirror. "Do I need to pull this car over young lady?"

Emily answered him with another kick.

"I suggest you save your energy if I were you and I would hate for you to hurt your pretty little feet. You're going to need both of them to get to our final destination."

She slammed her head back against the seat feeling useless. Emily closed her eyes not wanting to give him access anymore of her than he already had trying to calm her breathing as she refocused her thoughts. 'Don't be stupid Em, you have to be strong for yourself, for Liz, oh god the people you love, Sonny.'

……………………..

The three men were getting off the elevator on the basement floor of the hospital when Sonny stopped and whispered Emily's name as if he could hear her calling for him.

Jason turned to his friend. "Sonny?"

Lucky looked at both men wondering what was happening.

Sonny closed his eyes suddenly feeling the need to will her his strength, and a silent reassurance that everything would be all right.

Jason told Lucky to go ahead and turned back again to call out to Sonny finally getting his attention.

"Hey come on man. What's wrong with you?"

Sonny shook his head. "I don't know. It was as I felt Emily needing me."

Jason reached out to grab the other man's shoulder. "We will find her Sonny. I promise. We're not going to lose my sister to some psycho."

Just then Lucky called for them from the open doorway of a room down the hall. "You need to see this."

Hospital security already had the tape in question waiting after Lucky had called earlier. Both men ran in to see Elizabeth being forced into a dark sedan. They could see someone else struggling from within.

Jason pointed to the screen. "That's Em. Who's the guy? Do you have a shot of his face?"

Lucky nodded to the security guard who typed in the commands nervously waiting, trying to be calm for his wife's sake praying it wasn't who he thought but fearing the worse as the face came into focus.

"Nikolas!" Sonny said as he slammed his fist down causing the monitor to shake.

Lucky shook his head. "That's not my brother."

Sonny grabbed Lucky by the collar. "The hell it isn't."

Lucky shoved the mobster away from him. "Look that's my wife he's got but it's not my brother that took her or Emily for that matter. It's Connor. Remember what Michael told us. Emily would never be afraid of Nikolas that way. Connor Bishop is alive and he taken them both."

Jason got in between the two men looking at the younger man. "If you're right then where are they?"

Lucky looked back at Jason. "Michael said that they were going back to where it all began. Don't you see? He's taking them to his home, his and Mary's place."

……………………..

Nikolas was laughing at something his girlfriend Courtney was saying as he reached the front door of his home.

"I know." Laughing again. "I'll listen to you next time. Hey I'll call you back. Yes I'll as soon as I can. Let me go or I'll never get back on time. Ok. Love you too."

He closed his cell phone and went to unlock the door not noticing it was already slightly ajar until he placed the key in the lock and it pushed open. The young prince walked in a little baffled. "I know locked it when I left." He jumped as an unwelcome explanation answered him from behind.

"I'm afraid that's my fault dear. I was so tired from my trip home I wanted to rest so I had my personal locksmith let me in." Helena motioned to one of her guards. "What else was a poor deprived grandmother to do?"

Nikolas looked at his grandmother with calm anger. She was a ruthless, spiteful woman who had always interfered in his life and the lives of those he loved.

"How did you get out?"

She cut him off. "Oh you mean how did I escape my exile to Switzerland?" Helena smiled all knowingly enjoying watching her grandson squirm. "I didn't have to. Don't you remember? You released me. It was only right that I should come back home to personally repay your generosity."

Nikolas was suddenly surrounded by two more of Helena's guards. "You can't get away with this. I would never have let you go. What's really going on grandmother?"

She motioned for the guards to lead him into the other room forcing him to sit down on the couch. Nikolas noticed the laptop sitting on the coffee table before him it looked like a camera feed from somewhere familiar to him. 'But where?' He looked back at the older woman.

"What's all this?"

She smiled. "Watch and see but in the meantime let me tell you a little story. It started just over a year ago……"

……………………..

Connor had finally stopped the car and forced both women out. He kept their hands bound and their mouths gagged as he made them walk ahead of him. It was so dark with only the light of the moon to guide them. Elizabeth stumbled only irritating Connor more. He yanked her up. Causing Emily to flinch at the sight of him treating her friend so roughly.

"Get up. We're almost there."

Soon they were at a place that Emily remembered well. The girls looked at each other and Connor noticed their instant recognition as he forced them inside.

"Welcome to my home ladies."


	28. Chapter 28

Special thanks to JW13, Goofygirl, Lovesonny, and LafilmeMichellel and everybody else for reading again especially since it's been so long since I've continued this. Anyway here's your update read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

EM

Chapter 28

Connor pushed the two women through the doorway. He led them over to the table pulling out two chairs as he did so and forcing them to sit back to back as he rebound their feet and loosened the rope on their hands only to retie and secure them even tighter to the back of the seats. Finally he stood up to look at them.

"If you two can be quiet I'll remove the gags from your mouths. What do you say?"

Both women nodded. Tears filled their eyes as the pieces of material were removed. The area in and around where the gag had been was sore and their mouths were dry. Connor seemed for the moment to be in a generous mood as he offered them each a sip of water.

"I know you're dying to ask what's going on here. Maybe even why I chose this place." He said looking around him and then back at them.

Emily decided to play along. "Why did you choose here? Why did you come back at all and more so how did you survive that night?"

Connor squatted down in front of her sliding the back of her hand along the side of her face taking in the quickness of her breathing relishing in the fear he could still provoke with just a touch.

"It was the beginning of the end of my life as I knew it," his voice level rising as his anger rose, "as I wanted it." He stood up and paced before the women. "Do either of you know what it's like to fight so hard to get back to what you left behind. I was a prisoner of war and everyday I dreamed of this place of my wife and our reunion only to return to find her in the arms of someone else," suddenly stopping to face them, "not just anyone either but someone who looked just like me."

Elizabeth looked up at him almost afraid to speak. "Mary thought you were dead. When she saw Nikolas she thought…"

"That I was alive?" Connor finished for her. "Yeah I know and to be honest I don't blame her anymore but I do blame those that destroyed her."

Emily spoke up. "We didn't do anything to her. She couldn't accept that Nikolas wasn't you. As soon as he regained his memory and told her he knew the truth she set out to kill me which ended up causing the death of another innocent girl instead." She leaned back as Connor suddenly bent down before her and put his face in hers.

"My Mary was a beautiful woman and your privileged prince broke her heart. That's when I decided I would break his."

"Is that why you raped me? To get back at Nikolas?" Emily asked.

"He had everything. A life anyone would be proud to have and grandmother who doted on him as well as a beautiful woman to call his own after he cast my wife aside." He stood up. "I watched you get married that day. Did you know that? My life was over and he could pick up the pieces and go on. How fair was that? After Helena's "death" she sent for me and offered me a new start and I took it." He reached down to stroke Emily's face again grabbing it in his hands as she tried to turn from him. "I just enjoyed the extra's along the way."

……………………….

Nikolas sat stunned as he watched the silent scene play out before his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. Connor was alive and he has Em and Liz but how, why? He stole a glance at his grandmother. She was thoroughly enjoying all this. He could see it in her eyes.

"Kind of reminds you of the prince and the pauper doesn't it?" She said looking at her grandson. "You look so much alike and yet you are so different. How I wish you had some of his qualities. Other than the question of blood he would be the perfect Cassadine. You should have seen him stroll into the clinic to release me. So strong, so confident nothing like the near death form of a man I found gasping for air after clawing his way through the shallow grave from which he'd been left to die."

Nikolas threw his head back as it all began to sink in. "You did show up at the safe house that night. Connor told you about everything they were planning."

"Oh yes that was our plan all along. Shortly after I watched everyone leave. Did any of you really think I would be so stupid to fall for such a trick? Luke Spencer has and always will be a fool. Connor's only mistake was allowing his desire to covet everything of yours override his common sense."

Nikolas put his hands over his eyes. "You're conspiring with a rapist Helena. Have you no compassion for what he did to her? She was trying to get me out of prison for supposedly killing you. You would've let rot in there if you'd had your choice."

"Possibly. The thought did cross my mind. After all you were intent on marrying that foolish girl, someone so beneath you. You were already determined to ruin your life why should I not have allowed you to suffer the consequences?"

Nikolas looked at her in disbelief.

Helena looked back at the screen. "Soon it won't matter. She will be out of our lives forever. One down and eventually another to go," she said referring to Courtney, "sooner or later you will realize that not just any woman will be acceptable for your life."

……………………….

Connor left to tend to something in another room. Emily looked around her trying to wrap her mind around what he had told them and of Helena's involvement as well.

"What do you think he'll do with us?" Elizabeth whispered to her friend.

"I don't know but I'm going to try and find a way of getting us out of this. I'm so sorry Liz. I had no idea until he showed up at Jase's that he was alive. I just hope…" Emily stopped to think about something from earlier.

"You hope what? Emily?"

"I hope Michael got away safe and maybe he was able to tell someone what had happened. And surely by now Lucky knows something's wrong where you're concerned. Liz we have to hold on to hope that they'll find us."

Neither woman heard Connor come back in. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for. I want the men in your lives to experience the pain and the loss that I did when you all stole Mary from me." He pointed to the camera on the wall in front of them. "Even Prince Cassadine himself has a front row seat."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lucky had given Jason the directions to Mary's house. They weren't far from there now. Sonny saw Lucky go for his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mac. I need to let him know what's going on. He's going to kill me as is for not letting him in on this sooner."

"No way. No cops." Sonny said reaching behind him to grab the younger mans cell as Jason watched through the rearview.

Lucky held the phone from the other mans grasp. "Look we may need more help up there. We don't know what he's up to or what he's capable of."

"Look Lucky I know you're worried about Liz but you know as well as we do that if you tell Mac he'll want to swarm the place and then where will we be?" Jason said trying to reason with the young detective. "I know you don't like our methods but give us a chance to scope the place out before you call him. If we can't handle it then you can do it your way. What do you say?"

Lucky looked back and forth at the two men in the front seat and out the window finally conceding. "Ok but at the first sign that we are in over our head…." He stopped as Jason pulled up behind a car matching the one from the hospital surveillance tape. "That looks like the same car. He must have made them walk the rest of the way."

Jason looked at Sonny. "It's too easy. He wanted us to find it."

"What do you think?" Sonny had learned long ago to trust Jason's instinct.

"I'm going to drive ahead and hide our car then we can back track." Jason said looking nodding towards Lucky. "He may be right but I still want to check it out for ourselves."

Sonny nodded his eyes focused on the vehicle as the passed on by it.

………………………………….

Connor seemed to be ignoring them for now. He gone into another room to make a call giving Emily an opportunity to try and untie Elizabeth. Sonny had made sure that she and the boys were taught as much as they could be about getting out of dangerous situations. The boys thought it was fun and games but she knew if was meant as more than that.

As she worked of the endless set of knots she wondered exactly what their captor was up to and exactly what Helena had to do with it. Connor hated her and Liz was Lucky's wife she could understand that but why would Nikolas's grandmother still be targeting her. She wasn't even involved with her ex-husband anymore. Liz interrupted her thoughts.

"There loose Em if you're not careful they'll be falling off." She whispered. "Do you want me to try to work on yours?"

"No. Do you think if I can distract Connor that you can untie your feet and make a run for it?"

"Maybe but Em, you'll be taking a huge risk and if whoever is watching us alerts him to it. Who knows what he'll do."

"True. But Liz we have to do something. I can't let him hurt you. I think I can handle him. Sonny had his guys teach me some self defense moves."

"I still don't know Em. He hurt you so bad before."

"Yeah well there's a difference now Liz, I was afraid before and now I'm pissed. I have a life to live and so do you. We have people we love and want to get back to. He stole my life once. I'll be damned if I let him do it again or to anybody else I care about."

Emily felt her friends head touch the back of her own and nod. "Ok when do you want to do this?"

"Just play it by ear but at the first chance if your able Liz I want you to run and don't look back. Think of yourself first, for Lucky and for Cam. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Do you know how fortunate I am to have you as my friend?"

"Yeah but I'm the one who's lucky to have you. Remember all for one and one for all."

…………………………….

Nikolas continued to watch his ex-wife and his sister-in-law. He paid close attention to them and noticing them talking and what seemed to be Emily trying to untie Liz. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was glad that his grandmother was otherwise occupied on the phone right now. Nikolas needed to find a way to keep her from picking up on whatever the girls were up to. He watched her end her call and ignored the guards as he walked towards her taking her hands in his.

"Grandmother can we talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yes, just the two of us," Nikolas looked around them, "without the guards."

She looked at him suspiciously but not wanting to pass up an opportunity to see what this was all about she decided to give him what he wanted and gave her guards instructions to leave them.

Nikolas had learned well from his Uncle how to turn on the Cassadine charm and now was no better time than the present.

……………………………..

The three men agreed to surround the house from different positions. Sonny took the back and Jason and Lucky went around to the front. They could see the women tied up but didn't see any sign of their captor.

Lucky wanted to move in for a closer look but Jason pulled him back when they saw him coming back into the room. Meanwhile Sonny eased in through the back. He could hear Emily asking Connor if she could go to the bathroom and him agree. As much as he wanted to he knew that he still needed to be careful.

Jason and Lucky watched Connor untie Emily and escort her away. Then they watched as Liz slid out of her bonds and managed to untie her feet. Lucky was silently cheering his wife on as she made her way to the front door but not before Connor and Emily came back into the room. Before Connor could react Emily sprung into action and kicked him from behind at his knees taking him down before he knew what had hit him. Liz ran out the door and screamed as Lucky grabbed her she fought him until she realized who it was and collapsed in his arms. Jason watched Sonny come in to help his sister but not before Connor could overtake her and place his gun to her head.

He jerked her back with his forearm around her neck. "Stand back Corinthos and drop your gun. I'm not afraid to kill her."

Sonny put his gun down. "Take it easy. Whatever you do you won't be able to get away with it. Just let her go. It's over."

"No it's not. Do you think I've come this far to give it all up now?" He pointed his gun at Sonny. "Now if you don't mind your girlfriend and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Just then Emily used one more move catching Connor in the midsection with her elbow and quickly turning around to knee him in the groin bringing him to his own knees while knocking the gun from his hand in the process. Emily ran to Sonny not seeing Connor going again for his gun but watching her brother step through the doorway aiming his.

"Don't make me do it Bishop." Jason said, pulling the trigger as Connor got his gun and fired it at his sister. Connor missed as Sonny pulled Emily out of the way in time but Jason didn't, his bullet hit exactly where it was intended catching the other man right between the eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

I'll be the first to agree that this chapter could have been much better. So I apologize in advance. Special thanks to bondgirl83 (glad you still like it), cicimalone (thanks for the review and the comments; I'm loving your story too by the way); lovesonny (Did you see todays ep? It just makes you hate big brothers and ex-wives (lol). Anyway school is very much in but here's your next chapter anyway. (lol)) To all of you silently reading thanks as always for sticking with me.

EM

Chapter 30

Lucky rushed in with Liz behind him. Jason lowered his gun and moved towards his sister who was being shielded from the scene behind by Sonny.

He nodded at his boss and friend. "Is she ok?"

Sonny nodded back. "Yeah I think so." He looked down at Emily as he cradled her face in his hands. "Em?"

She looked back up at him. "I'm good." Emily was shaking, her body coming down from the adrenaline rush of moments before, she tried to turn and look at Connor's body but Sonny wouldn't let her. "Is he really dead?"

Sonny ran his thumbs under her eyes to catch her tears. "It's over baby he can't hurt you anymore."

"He can't but Helena can." She looked back at Sonny as her panic threatened to overtake her again. "She was in on it with him all along. We have to stop her."

Lucky and Liz walked over to her to help calm their friend. "It's ok Em. Liz told me all about it and," he looked at Sonny and Jason, "I've called Mac and he's on his way to Wyndemere now and Jesse's headed here."

Emily still seemed unsure and Sonny was ready to get her as far away from here as he could. He looked over at Jason. "We need to get her out of here." He looked over at the young detective. "Liz can come with us if she wants."

Lucky looked back at the two men. "As much as I agree with you this is now a crime scene and we need to wait on Mac."

"Mac can find us back at Sonny's place." Jason said placing his hand on Emily's shoulder. "I'm going to get the car."

She placed her hand over her brothers and squeezed it. "Jase?"

He squeezed hers in return. "It's ok sis. Just stay with Sonny. I'll be right back."

"Wait up Jason." Lucky said grabbing Liz's hand. We'll walk with you to the road. I should try and flag down Jesse and the others when they arrive."

Elizabeth looked back at her friend. "Em?"

"Go ahead Liz. I'm fine." She looked up at the man standing in front of her. "I'm safe."

The other woman smiled back and turned to follow her husband.

Sonny watched them all go and he looked over at the body lying just a few feet away. He took his coat off and put it around Emily's shoulders. "Hey why don't we step outside and wait on Jason and get a little fresh air?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that," allowing him to walk her outside. Emily breathed in the cool crisp night air and looked up to and closed her eyes to the stars above.

……………………..

Mac Scorpio and his men captured Helena's guards without much incident. She just laughed as they took her into custody. The commissioner told Nikolas that the girls were safe and that Connor was dead as he showed Mac the video feed from the house.

"It looks like they have been planning this for a while." Mac said closing the laptop, unknowingly activating the timer of the bomb hidden inside Connors house.

"I'm just glad that their plan didn't succeed and that Em and Liz are ok."

Mac clapped him on the shoulder as he turned to leave feeling sorry for the young man.

………………………

Sonny stood behind Emily and pulled her against him happy that she didn't resist. There was so much that each of them wanted to say to the other but for now the silence seemed more than sufficient. Both of them turned as they saw headlights coming down the drive. They walked side by side to meet the car and get inside. Jason could just barely see the house from the rearview mirror as the explosion took them all by surprise the vibration nearly knocking them off the road.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks JW,Goofygirl,lovesonny,LafilmeMichelle,bondgirl83,cicimalone,SB&JasonSamFan,and all the rest for reading and reviewing. I was going to post this last nite but it wouldn't let me. I promise the last and final chapter asap until then I hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 31

Jesse had just arrived and Lucky was filling him in and Liz was talking to another officer when they all turned in the direction of the blast, husband and wife exchanging worried glances.

………………….

Emily screamed and Sonny pulled her head down into his shoulder as Jason slammed on the brakes causing the car to skid slightly before pulling it to a stop and getting out to look at the ball of fire burning behind them.

"Emily wait!" Sonny yelled from the car as Jason turned to see his sister heading towards him. He grabbed her so she wouldn't attempt to go further as the other man walked to them re-wrapping Emily with his coat.

"Oh god that's was his plan all along." She said trembling. "That's what he meant." Emily turned to look at Sonny. "If Jason hadn't arrived…"

Sonny took her face in his hands. "We would still be here Emily," he tilted his head and looked up to try and make light of it all, "maybe with a few more bumps and bruises but we would be fine."

"He's right sis." Jason said from behind. "It wasn't your time or his or Liz's or any one of ours."

She couldn't respond as the sound of sirens and the flashing lights raced towards them. Emily soon found herself grabbed into a tearful embrace from Elizabeth. It would be another hour before any of them would be allowed to leave with the promise of coming in later to give their statements.

………………………

Sam Malone had finally gotten Michael to go to sleep praying that she would be able to keep her promise of Emily and his dad as well as Jason's safe return. She dreamed of one day having a child with Jason but seeing the fear of the unknown in the Michael's eyes made her wonder.

She looked at the clock and walked over to the window facing Sonny's garden and looked up to catch a glimpse of a falling star, hurrying to close her eyes and make her wish. Lifting her hands to wipe away her tears she turned to find her wish answered as Max opened the door to Jason and Sonny who was carrying asleeping Emily. Jason pulled Sam into a much-needed embrace as he watch his best friend lay his sister down on the couch and covered her up. He hugged his fiancé hard against him thankful of the small graces given him this night fighting to hold back his own tears feeling that this was truly going to be the best Christmas he'd enjoyed in a long time.

………………

Lucky cradled his wife to him as she drifted off to sleep. So much had happened in the last few months. Fate had nearly ripped them apart once again. They had worried about how they would give Cam a good Christmas but nothing could ever replace the simple luxury of having his family alive and well with him compared to the alternative that nearly faced them all tonight. He closed his eyes as he kissed Liz's forehead. Tomorrow he would go get Cam early and spend the day with his family enjoying every moment.

……………………………………

Over the next two to three hours Sonny and Jason along with Sam fought back their own exhaustion as they got the boys Christmas together. All of them determined to make this day as normal as usual for them.

Emily awoke a little while later to look into the eyes of the youngest Corinthos child watching her. She looked around to see Sam curled up in Jason's lap in one of the chairs and it didn't take her long to realize whose lap had been her pillow for most of the early morning hours. Emily smiled at the little boy.

"Merry Christmas Morgan." She whispered, putting her finger to her lips as she did so.

"Merwe Cwistmus Aunt Emwe." He whispered back winking at her instead. "Can we go get Micul?"

She nodded getting up as quietly as she could to walk with him back upstairs not seeing Sonny and Jason exchange a smile as they watched the two leave. Emily walked into his and Michael's room as the little one ran to his brother's bedside quickly forgetting to be quiet.

"It's cwistmus Michael, it's cwistmus. Efwebody is here Daddy, Unc Jason, Aunt Sam, and Aunt Emwy."

Michael stirred at the sound of his brother's voice and jumped up when he opened his eyes to find Emily standing behind his younger sibling. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the older boys arms go around her neck as she hugged him back.

Neither of them saw his father standing in the doorway until they heard Morgan talking to him.

"Hello Daddy." He whispered.

Emily laughed as she watched Sonny lift his eyebrow to him.

"Merry Christmas son," looking at his elder child, "Michael."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome."

Emily stood up behind both boys as they hugged their father, smiling as he ushered them out the door to go downstairs the excitement ringing in their voices as they took in the surprises that awaited them below. Sonny reached out his hand to her and together they walked to the top of the staircase to watch the boys tearing into their gifts and Jason rolling Morgan around on his new tricycle like motorcycle and Michael showing Sam his newest game. Emily turned her face up to look at him as he was turning his down to hers. This seemed so right so natural, the kind of life she wanted surrounded by the people she loved the most.She closed her eyes as his lips found hers gently claiming them as his own each of them trembling as they parted his forehead pressed to hers.

"Merry Christmas Emily."

"Merry Christmas Sonny."


	32. Chapter 32

Well this is it for now yall. I have had so much fun writing this story and learning as I go and meeting all the new people I have through it. Thanks lovesonny, Fortunetellers Melody, bondgirl183, SB&JasonSamFan, LafilmeMichelle,cicimalone,daughterofcokie, and all the rest. Some of you have stories going on now and I'm going to look forward to reading them as well as waiting for new ones to start (cough,cough, lovesonny what are you waiting for, cough, cough) (lol). Anyway thanks everybody. Please enjoy, read and as let me know what you think. Love yall!

EM

Chapter 32

Emily was standing at the front desk when Elizabeth caught up with her at the end of their shift. Things were slowly getting back to normal for them. Anyone who didn't know what had happened only one week before would've never known their lives had been in danger.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," she said closing the patient chart in her hand, "today's been kind of slow for the last day of the year."

"Yeah for now but the next shift will pick up as the night goes on I'm sure," Elizabeth looked over at the dozen red roses on the counter having been here when they arrived earlier, "by the way what are your plans for tonight?"

Emily laughed at her best friend. "Yes they're from Sonny and no we don't have any plans his flight was delayed."

"So you'll be spending the night at Sam and Jason's or with your parents?"

Emily walked from behind the counter shaking her head. "Neither. When Jason gets home I want him and Sam to have some time to themselves and I really am not in the mood to listen to my family fuss and fight and tell me how wrong I am in the decisions that I make for my life."

"You know you can come over to the apartment. We'd love to have you and Cam can show you how the very loud toy you got him for Christmas works." Elizabeth offered with narrowed eyes at her friend.

Emily laughed. "I'll pass."

The other woman laughed back as they entered the locker room to change and grab their stuff. "You sound just like Nikolas. I'll be glad when you two have kids and …." She broke off. "Em I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know the whole Nikolas comment." She grabbing her purse and closing her locker.

"It's ok. Besides you'll get your payback soon enough when Courtney has the baby. I'm afraid you two will have to wait a little longer to seek revenge from me."

"I can't wait." Wanting to change the subject yet deciding to ask anyway. "Have you talked to him since…"

"the other night?" Emily finished for her as she closed her locker door and started to put on her coat. "I ran into him and Courtney over at Mike's. They were having breakfast and invited me to join them."

Elizabeth looked at her friend. "You had breakfast with them?"

She shook her head. "No," not wanting to go into the details of it, "but the three of us have made our peace so to speak with the clear understanding that he has his life and I have mine."

"Wow. You amaze me sometimes do you know that?" Elizabeth hugged her friend. "I'm so lucky to have you for a friend."

Emily hugged her back. "I feel the same about you. You know Liz I want the next year to be the best for all of us."

They headed for the door. "Me too." Liz agreed grinning as Emily stopped to get her flowers and they made their way to the elevator. "You never did say where you were going to spend the night."

Emily smiled closing her eyes as she lowered her face into the sweet smelling bouquet.

"Exactly where I want to."

………………………………..

It was late when Sonny Corinthos finally made it home that night. He was a little worried because he hadn't been able to talk to Emily but Sam assured Jason that everything was ok when he called to tell her that they had finally arrived. He looked at his watch. Her shift was over a few hours ago. Sonny shook his head she probably decided to spend it with the Q's instead, as he stepped into the house removing his coat and stopping to talk to Max.

"Everything has been fine boss. Miss Carly picked the boys up earlier and Leticia left to spend the evening with friends. Oh yeah and Miss Emily arrived a little while ago."

"Emily's here. Is she ok?"

"Seemed to be boss."

Sonny nodded and walked through the door into the living room disappointed not to see her there but seeing the flowers he'd sent over on the side table. He smiled. 'You idiot remember how late it is. She's probably sound asleep by now.' The mobster said to himself as he headed up the stairs stopping just short of turning the knob on the guestroom door wanting to look in and make sure for himself that she was really ok. He reluctantly resisted not wanting to awaken her so he turned to go to his own room instead surprised to find her sound asleep on his bed instead.

Sonny just stood in the doorway looking at her lying there. Amazed at how peaceful she looked her body curled up, her hair falling along side her face as she rested her head upon one of his pillows. He knew that this thing between them went far beyond the lustful desires and that his need for her went much deeper. She owned his heart like no other woman had or ever would again for that matter. He watched her stir and turned to leave so as not to disturb her stopping at the sound of her sleepy voice.

"Sonny?"

He stepped over to the bed and sat down pushing the hair from her eyes. "Shhhh…yeah it's me. Go back to sleep. It's late."

Emily took his hand in hers as he got up to go. "Don't leave. If anybody should go it's me. I just missed you and this room was the closest place I could go where I could feel you the most."

"Hey I'm not complaining. My home is your home and any room in this house is yours to have including this one."

"I'm glad because it's where I want to be."

"Emily?"

She sat up pulling him back down to sit next to her reaching up to cup her hand against his left cheek. "Grandmother Lila used to say that what you do on New Years Day will be what you will be doing for the rest of the year."

Sonny closed his eyes to the soft touch of her fingers against his skin. "Your grandmother was a wise woman."

"Umm hmmm and always right. That's why I knew that I wanted to be here with you tonight. Sonny I want to wake up tomorrow and all the tomorrows after with you, needing you, wanting you, satisfying you, more than that just simply loving you." Emily said pressing her lips to his willing his mouth to respond.

Sonny returned the kiss passionately allowing his lips to move from hers to slide down her neck stopping himself as he heard her gasp reluctantly pushing her away from him to take her face in his hands.

"Emily. There is so much more to you that I love than this. We don't have to do this now. I would be just as happy to wake up with you cuddled next to me until you're sure."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness looking into his dark brown eyes, her hands tracing the features of his face. "I'm more sure now than I've ever been. I want you and only you. You're my strength, you're my life, my heart. You gave me sanctuary when I needed it most and you gave me a chance to move on with my life without expecting anything else from me. You always believed in me."

"I could never not believe in you. Emily you're an amazing woman. I want you with me now and always. I just want to be sure."

Emily gave him reassurance by kissing him again and gently nibbling his bottom lip while she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. Sonny groaned as he claimed her mouth once more both of them trying to take it as slow as they could to savor every moment now and to come. Their bodies explored each other giving new meaning to the idea of foreplay and when the time finally came for all their passion and desire to reach it's peak he hesitated only long enough to look into her eyes before letting go waiting for her to enjoy it with him.

…………………………..

Emily snuggled in against him later sighing as his arms pulled her close her head resting against his chest.

Sonny smiled down at her. "By any chance did your grandmother have any other things good to say about New Years Day?"

"Emily kissed him and smiled back. "That it was always a wonderful way to start over."


End file.
